


Charlie D. McGarrett

by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Murder, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Hunters & Hunting, Inspired by Teen Wolf (TV), Inspired by the Hale Fire from Teen Wolf, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Not Beta Read, Not Really Character Death, Please read notes, Suicide Attempt, Werewolf Danny "Danno" Williams, Werewolf Grace Williams, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolf Williams Pack, Werewolves, unintentional suicide attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/pseuds/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale
Summary: Tragedy strikes the Williams family(pack) when they're trapped in their home in Jersey on the night before the full moon, and the house is set ablaze. According to the police reports, there weren't any survivors.When the news reaches Hawaii it hits everyone hard, but Steve and Eric the worst.It seems like they aren't given a break either. Soon after hearing the tragic news, they learn that Rachel and Stan were attacked...and they don't make it. Leaving Charlie in the custody of an emotionally crippled Steve and grieving Eric.Can Steve be the guardian Charlie needs him to be? Can he be the support Eric needs? Can he still be the same, effective boss that Five-Oh had?And did ALL the Williams members perish in the flames? No. Two survived. Not unscathed, but they're alive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Hunted(Part One)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215315) by [JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen/pseuds/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen). 

> This is roughly around season eight. Ages of everyone is basically the same as canon except the conception of Charlie and Charlie himself.
> 
> Alright, so via the summary you guys know that Danny isn't dead. But I wanted to dive deep into the mental state of some of the characters close to Danny in thinking the worse. Go deep into their psyche and explore their grief. This is a process and it's a slow-build. It'll take a while before they dare to hope. So though I did my best in the tags, I just want to add that you be sure if you're mentally up for some of the stuff mentioned. It gets heavy in the emotions and feels, and it affects their actions. Steve and Eric will be particularly very broken. There will be a lot of heart, bonding, but a lot of it is bonding through grief. There might even be some cutesie stuff but there is a lot of hurt and angst! It'll be a roller coaster.
> 
> Just a quick shoutout to CowandCalf! <3 They are an amazing friend who helped me with some of the things I needed to learn for this. Helped me with the characterization of some of the characters I wasn't sure of! And they're just generally an amazing friend to bounce ideas off of! So thank you so much babe! Love you!

“What are you doing here? I thought there was a Williams family reunion back in Jersey.” Steve told Eric as he approached him at the crime scene. 

Eric frowned but nodded. “There is, yeah. But two of my co-workers went to the same bad sushi place and well...I’m pulling double shifts and couldn’t go.” 

“Sorry about that man,” Lou told him. 

“I say I won’t miss any of the bitchy-ness, even if it was entertaining as hell at times. I won’t miss being a referee. And Gracie will give me all the juicy deets later. And I mean, who doesn’t like grandma’s home cooking? But maybe I’ll get Christmas.” Eric said with a shrug. 

“I’m sure Danny will bring you back something,” Steve said as he walked over to examine Eric’s tablet. “What do we got?” 

“Right well-” Eric began to explain all that they found so far. 

* * *

Eric was in his lab working on two other cases as well as the one Five-O was handling at the moment. He was so focused on his work, he didn’t hear anyone come in. 

“Eric.” 

“Oh hey, Duke! Sorry, I didn’t hear ya. I’m almost done with the analysis of the substance found on the… what is it?” Eric trailed off mid-explanation when he took note of the look in Duke’s eyes. They were emotional, red, and puffy. A horrible knot began to form in the pit of his stomach as it dawned on him that whatever he was about to hear wasn’t going to be good. 

“Why don’t we continue this in my office? I… something’s happened.” 

* * *

_ “Anything from the lab yet, Jer?” _ Adam asked through the comms. 

“I’ve tried texting Eric but he’s not answering. I’ll go down to the labs and see what the hold up is.” Jerry replied. 

_ “Thanks, Jerry. Call us with any updates. _” Adam said before hanging up. 

Jerry nodded even if Adam couldn’t see him and went to go find Eric. He tried calling him again on the way over but it went to voicemail again. Part of him was concerned, but he put that off as his standard paranoia. Eric sometimes had a tendency to get lost in his head when he got very invested in a substance or deep-dived into something else. Jerry also knew that Eric was currently doing double the work. 

He knocked before poking his head in. “Hello? Eric? Dude, you here? I don’t wanna be _ that _ guy but we kinda need to know what that stuff found at the crime scene is. Eric?” 

Jerry looked all over the lab but it was empty. 

* * *

“You alright? You seem distracted.” Tani asked Steve as they investigated another crime scene. 

“Yeah. Yeah, it’s just…“ He pulled out his phone, checked it, and put it away when he saw there were no other notifications. “I had a weird dream.” 

“What sort of weird dream?” 

“I was… I was on the beach. It was empty and the hue wasn’t right. Everything was… dark but not. And then… Danny appeared a few feet away. I called out to him but he didn’t hear me. He just kept looking out to the ocean. I kept calling out but my voice kept getting carried off by the wind. I tried running but it was that damn running in dreams. You know the kind, where no matter how hard you try to move, you’re not making progress… and then I woke up. It just... It left me uneased.“

“What? You psychic now? Having prophetic dreams?” Tani asked teasingly. When she saw the still worried look in Steve’s eyes, she softens her gaze and told him. “Call him if you’re so worried.”

“I have. Texted too. And Grace. No answer.” Steve tells her with a frown. 

“That doesn’t mean anything. He’s at a family reunion, right? He’s probably just busy and his mom probably has a ‘no-cellphone-at-the-table’ rule.” 

“Yeah… you’re right.” Steve nodded and tried to reassure himself. 

“Of course I’m right. Danny’s home to the motherland where there is more Williams blood. Full-on New Jersians. We’re talking about Danny dealing with other Danny’s. He’s not ignoring you, he’s just got his hands full!” Tani exclaimed. 

It put a small smile on Steve’s face. “Thanks. I needed that.” 

“No problem. I miss it when he’s not here either. It sucks when any of our Ohana is away.” 

“Yeah, but Danny will be back soon. We always come back. It’s sorta our thing.” Steve told her with a small smile. 

* * *

“Oh sorry,” Jerry apologized as he bumped into Noelani. “Didn’t see you. Hey, have you seen Er- Noelani? You okay?” He asked when he noticed her puffy, bloodshot eyes. 

She sniffed and wiped them. “Hey… uh no. I was just with Eric. I found him wandering the halls and…” 

“_ And _?” Jerry coaxed. He’d been looking for Eric for a while and now he was officially concerned. 

“You haven’t heard huh?”

“Heard what? What’s going on?” Jerry asked with concern. 

“Detective Williams. Duke got a call from…There was a fire. A big one. Looks like arson maybe. The case is still open…” Noelani rambled unable to say the actual words. 

But Jerry got it. He felt his eyes sting with tears and his chest tightened with distraught. “_ No… _”

Noelani gulped as she tried to blink away the tears and keep herself in control. She’d spent the last half hour weeping with Eric in her lab. She couldn’t believe it and it still hurt so bad. She nodded to Jerry, unable to form any more words. 

“But…he wasn’t even on a case…” Jerry sounded so lost. Unable to register it completely. “What about Grace? She… she’s okay though, right? She’s just… she’s just a kid…”

Noelani covered her mouth to stop a sob as she shook her head in response. Jerry pulled her into a hug. Both to comfort her and himself. He was aware that he was crying now, but didn’t care. 

“Where’s Eric now?” Jerry asked after they got themselves a bit under control. 

“I uh…” Noelani wiped her eyes and cleared her throat. “Uh, he said he wanted to go be in Detective William’s office. He… he didn’t want to go h-home.” 

Jerry nodded. “Can you do me a favor? Can you go keep him company? I’m going to go speak with Duke and get more information. Commander McGarrett and the others will be back and… they’ll want as much information as possible.”

“Yeah. Of course.” She agreed instantly. “But are you...are you going to tell them now?” 

Jerry knew what she meant. Everyone who knew 5-0 knew how close they were to each other, but Danny and Steve were something else. Telling the team was going to be enough of a task in of itself, but telling Steve? That was a real nightmare come true. Even if the Governor had given the task force to Steve, it was more than accepted that 5-0 was parented by both of them. They were equals… the ‘mom and dad’ of the team. 

“Someone has to. And I’m part of 5-0… I owe it to them. But no, not right away. Hopefully, they can solve this case first. They don’t need it on top of everything else once they find out.” Jerry explained. 

“I’ll be with Eric then,” Noelani said before heading off. 

Jerry watched her go before heading to Duke’s office. He knocked and even though he knew that Noelani wouldn’t lie about something like that, he still had to ask. “Is it really true?” 

Duke gave a somber nod. “I was on with the New Jersey police all morning trying to get details. I’m afraid it is.” 

_ “H-how? _” 

“Fire. There’s an ongoing investigation trying to see if it was an unfortunate accident or arson.” Duke explained. 

“Detective Williams _ and _ his daughter?” 

Duke’s sad expression worsened as he answered. “All of them… the house was full. It was a reunion. No survivors.” 

Jerry let out a shaky breath as he sat down. He wasn’t sure what to think. All of his emotions were in a swirl. His disbelief was fighting hard with his grief. He’s known Danny for a while now, seen him survive some pretty close calls, so part of him still expected him to pull out one more miracle. 

“Commander McGarrett’s not going to take it at all well,” Jerry stated. 

“No. No, he will not. I was tempted to start telling people… if only to prepare them, but I’ve held off out of respect. I know Steve. I’ve seen him when he’s on the brink… I’ve seen him when he’s lost. He’s going to be very angry before he allows himself to grieve.” 

Jerry nodded. That sounded like Steve. He stood up, took another breath, and cleared his throat. “I’ll tell him, Duke.” 

“No. I’ll do it,” Duke told him. 

“I don’t mind.”

“I know. But you’ll tell the rest of the team… and that won’t be easy. They’ll be as crushed. We all are. I’ll call him in to see me. Here.” Duke grabbed a file from his desk. “This is all the information I have so far. If more comes in, I’ll be sure to share. And Jerry? I’m sorry for your loss.” Duke told him as he reached his hand out. 

Jerry reached over and accepted Duke’s hand, and placed his free one over it. “You too. If you need any help relating to this case… just ask.” 

“Trust me. I know.” 

* * *

“You guys head on ahead. Duke texted to meet him in his office.” Steve said as he patted Adam’s shoulder. The rest of the team all said a murmur of replies as they went to pick up whatever they could from their office before heading home. The case was closed and they were going to head to Kamekona’s for some dinner. 

Steve checked his phone once again to see if there was any news from Danny and frowned when there weren’t any new notifications. The unease he was trying to fight back all day returned and worsened. Danny’s never gone this long without getting back to him. 

Shaking his head from those thoughts, he went towards Duke’s office to see what the man wanted. Knocking on the door, he let himself in. “Duke? You wanted to see me?” 

“Steve. Yes… I…” Duke struggled to get the words out. No matter how many times he’s had to do it, it never got easier. This was harder still. Though all of HDP was like family, he had a special bond with the McGarrett family. He also knew what Danny and Grace meant to Steve. He’s seen Steve in bad shape before when he’s suffered great losses… and he hated being the one to have to tell him about this. There sadly wasn’t anyone else who could or should. 

“Duke, what is it?” Steve asked quietly. 

Duke straightened and squared his shoulders, took a deep breath and recited the information as he would have to any family member who lost someone on the line of work. 

“Last night at 11:43 PM eastern daylight time, a 911 call was made to the Newark Fire Department. They were dispatched but by the time they put the fire out... “

Steve had been confused at first but at the mention of Danny’s home down and fire department, he held his breath. He held onto the back of the chair in front of him with a vice grip. His eyes stung as his mind simultaneously put together the pieces of what Duke was trying to tell him while also denying that it was true. Steve blanked out a bit but zoned back in time to hear Duke say, “There were no survivors.” 

“I… Uh… there’s...there’s gotta be a mistake, Duke.” Steve said quietly, but surely. Because there was no way this could be real. No way had Danny _ and _ Grace died. No way. At all. No way that Danny and Grace would be in danger so far away from him that he couldn’t be there to help save them! “You were misinformed. Or they got the wrong address. Danny’s _ fine _ . He and Grace are _ okay _, Duke!” 

This reaction was something not new to Duke either. Sometimes when one of his men got too close to someone too powerful or too dangerous, to send a message it’s a family member that gets hurt. Not the man or woman who signed up for danger and was properly trained, but a civilian loved one. The guilt that comes up is powerful and sometimes impossible to ever get rid of. 

“Steve…” He hoped he could portray sympathy that Steve needed. As much as Steve was in denial about this, he had to know this wasn’t something Duke would joke about. 

Steve feels a lump rise in his throat and it’s making it hard to breathe. He doesn’t know what to do with his hands. He clenches and unclenches them as he looks away from Duke and lets out a shuddered breath. He begins to pace in the office, running a hand over his mouth and breathing in deeply from his nose and stops in front of the chair his side of the desk. Gripping the back of the chair so tight his knuckles turned white, he sets his stare at Duke and says venerably, “_ No _.” 

“I’m sorry, Steve. I’m so very sorry.” 

Steve shakes his head as the tears flow. “No. No no no...not Danny. Not Danny _ and _ Grace!” 

He fell apart in Duke’s office, crumbling to the floor, being suffocated by the information trying to register in his mind. 

Danny and Grace were gone. 

* * *

When the team arrived at the office to collect their things they noticed three people in Danny’s office. Two people were sitting and it would take a moment to realize it was Eric and Noelani, but Jerry was clearly visible. 

Whatever success and triumph happened on their case, all of them had a feeling it wasn’t going to matter as Jerry came out from Danny’s office to speak to them. His face was somber and eye puffy with tears. 

“Jer? What happened?” Lou asked.

Jerry took a deep breath and steeled himself. His voice was low and it broke here and there between words. “Last night at around 11:43 at night there was a 911 call made to the Neward Fire Department.” 

Hearing Danny’s hometown name being mentioned in that context put them all on edge. They looked over to Danny’s office where Noelani seemed to be holding on to Eric in comfort. 

All of their eyes swelled and threatened to shed tears. 

Adam shook his head, “No…”

“They’re okay though, _ right _?” Tani demanded. She and Steve had talked about Danny being okay despite him having a weird feeling and a bad dream. She promised him he’d be okay. That he’d come back. 

“What about little Gracie? How badly was she hurt?” Lou asked. Being the other father in the team, his mind went to the kid after hearing about Danny. He didn’t want to believe it, but his cop mind went to the facts. 

“She’s _ not _ hurt!” Tani insisted, not wanting to believe this was happening. 

“_ Jerry _?” Junior stressed, wanting an answer as much as he didn’t. He couldn’t fathom the emotions or the words to express them. 

Jerry wiped his eyes and blinked away some tears before he delivered the horrible news. “The investigation is ongoing but it seems like it might be arson…the Williams family was having a reunion. Th-there…no…no survivors.” 

Their reactions only differed slightly. The anguish, disbelief, and grief were the same though. Tani seemed to hold anger. Junior pulled her into a tight embrace as he shut his eyes and more tears escaped. 

Lou needed a moment to the side on his own. He came from a big family too. A family that got together for reunions as well. Every generation and member that could make it. If it was arson, then chances were that it was someone from Danny’s past or even from working with 5-0 that was the reason behind it. Losing one member was bad enough…but a whole family? 

Adam took a few deep breaths but managed to keep it steady enough to ask a few follow up questions. “Steve. Is his meeting with Duke…?”

Jerry nodded. “I offered to be the one to tell him. But Duke said he had to be the one to do it.”

Nodding somberly in agreement, Adam patted Jerry on the back and then nudged towards Danny’s office. “How’s he holding up?” 

“As well as you can expect. I didn’t find him until after Noelani told me. She helped him through the initial shock. Right now he’s just numb…but I’m worried about him. He lost everyone overnight…”

Adam looked at him Eric with sympathy. Jerry was right of course. While they have lost their friend and colleague, Eric lost an uncle, cousins, his mother, his grandparents, and whoever else might have been there. 

“Anything we can do for him?” Adam asked. 

“I don’t think he can be alone for a while. So maybe he can crash with one of us.” Jerry suggested. 

“Good call. And the case? Anything new since you heard?” Adam inquired. 

“I got the file copies Duke gave me. Basic stuff. Time of call, first responders…with Detective Williams being a cop and his father being a fireman himself, the response was quick. But the fire was…_ strong _.” Jerry answered. 

“What do we do?” Tani asked in a quiet voice. 

“Steve’s going to need us. So is Eric. But they’re both probably going to shove away. Steve with more aggression and Eric with resignation. But we have to be strong…for them.” Adam told them. 

“We’ll do our best to help with the case. See if anyone we put away got out and wanted to hurt Danny that badly.” Lou piped in. “We figure this out. We plan a memorial to honor our fallen brother and his baby girl. And we keep on keeping on…as hard as it is. And trust me, it’s going to be damn hard.” 

* * *

Junior spent some time with Tani in her apartment. They didn’t talk much, just held on to each other. Eventually, she sent him home. Someone needed to be with McGarrett in case he got it into his head to do something stupid while in his grief. No one would blame him but they wanted to keep an eye on him. 

“Commander?” Junior called out when he got to the McGarrett home. The Silverado was outside, so Steve should be there too. 

Junior heard noise from the kitchen and went to investigate. He found Steve arguing on the phone. 

“No that doesn’t work for me! I need the next flight out towards Jersey! I don’t care if you’re sorry, you don’t fucking under-_ hello _? Fuck!” 

“Commander?” Junior asked while making his presence known. 

Steve stood up and tried to look more well-composed, but he still looked like a wreck. “Junes. I thought you’d be with Tani.”

“She needed time on her own.” He didn’t think Steve would accept concern right now. Junior knew that look. It was similar to the one he had when Joe White died. That battle-worn, ready to take on the world, look that meant trouble. “What are you doing sir?” 

“What’s it look like? I need to head to Jersey.” Steve said as he turned away from Junior and started looking through his phone again. Junior guessed to find another booking site. 

“Is that wise?”

Steve froze before turning and giving a hard stare to the younger SEAL. “Danny’s in Jersey. So is Grace. I…_ that’s _ where I need to be.” 

Junior wanted to tell him that maybe it wasn’t the best time for him to go. To let the authorities there handle the case. But Junior knew Steve pretty damn well by now and knew what was going to happen. 

“Alright. But I’m going too.”

“You don’t-”

“I will follow you into any battlefield I can, sir. Detective Williams was family. Ohana. He would want me there to help… and I’d like to help. Sir.” 

Steve swallowed back some emotion, his eyes glistened as he placed a hand on Junior’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “Pack a go-bag. I’ll try to get us a flight. We can inform the team on the way.”

Junior nodded and was about to go as Steve scrolled through his phone when it rang. Steve picked up, “McGarrett.” He paused before he got a puzzled look on his face. “What? Are you sure? Yes, yes, I’m on the way.”

“What was that about?” Junior asked. 

“Stan and Rachel were just in a car accident. Danny and I were on the emergency contact list.” Steve answered. 

Junior frowned deeply. “Stan and Rachel Edwards? As in… Detective Williams’ ex-wife?” 

He didn’t want to jump to any conclusions too quickly but was it too much to think it was a mere coincidence that the same weekend Danny and his family were killed in Jersey, this happened? 

“Yes,” Steve said, having similar thoughts as Junior. There were facts in front of them but they couldn’t fathom what it could mean. 

“Should I tell the team?” Junior asked. 

“Have Jerry do a scan and see if anyone we’ve put away has been released for any reason,” Steve answered as he grabbed his keys. “Come on.” 

After sending the information and request to Jerry, Junior pockets his phone and the ride over to the hospital is quiet. 

When they make it to the hospital Steve goes to the nurse at the reception and tells him he’s there to see Stan and Rachel. The nurse gives him a sympathetic look and explains what’s happened. 

“Mr. Edwards died shortly after arriving at the hospital. The injuries made on impact were too severe.” 

“And Rachel? She…she was pregnant.” Steve suddenly remembered. 

“She was rushed in. They had to induce labor…her injuries were also bad. There’s a chance she won’t make it either…” The nurse answered. 

“And the baby?” Junior asked. 

The nurse gave him a helpless look. “Best case scenario was that the mother took the most damage but that’s all I know. You’ll have to wait until the doctors come out with news.” She gave them the name of Rachel’s doctors and their team of nurses. 

“Could this all be just a stroke of bad luck?” Junior asked. “I mean, I don’t doubt that some of the people we put away are pissed at us for doing so, but we’d be the targets. This seems a little...excessive.” When Steve didn’t reply he continued to talk, “It could have been grief. They lost control after forgetting where they were for a moment. Or…”

“Eric?” Steve asked when he saw the young man. He looked lost and miserable. 

Eric spun until his eyes landed on the two SEAL’s and approached them. “I…I got a call. Rachel’s been hurt?” 

Steve nodded and gave a curt answer. “Car crash.”

“She… she was pregnant. Gracie’s half-sibling. Do…any word if…?” 

Junior shook his head before showing Eric to a seat. The young man collapsed into it and just stared off, lost in thought. Junior looked up and saw that Steve had a matching look to Eric’s. 

Steve’s mind was still in part denial. He had a harsh reminder of his mother. He thought she was dead but she wasn’t. What if Danny had faked his and Gracie’s death in some complicated but elaborate plan to avoid danger? But he shook his head at that thought. If he was in trouble, Danny would have told him about it. He would have told Steve because unlike his mother Danny valued honesty and never lied to him. Danny wouldn’t do this...play with his emotions like this. 

He thought about what Eric said. The child Rachel was giving birth to, in whatever form, was Gracie’s half-sibling. With Stan dead and Rachel in such a condition, Steve wondered what would happen to it. Were there other relatives that should be informed? Were they a nice family? Was it a boy or a girl? Had Grace helped pick out a name? Was she excited to be an older sister? Was she a bit jealous at no longer being an only child? 

His heart ached thinking about how Grace will never know any of those things. His face contorted into one of misery as he thought about her never doing a lot of things. Graduating, going to college, getting married with Danny to give her away…

“Family of Rachel Edwards?”

Steve snapped back into focus. Looking down he saw that Eric was still out of it. Junior nodded to him to silently say ‘I got him’. Steve nodded back in thanks before heading over. 

“How is she?”

“Critical. Next twenty-four hours will be crucial.” The doctor replied. 

“And the baby?”

“Via cesarean delivery, we got the baby out.” The doctor answered. 

“Was it premature?”

“The child was entering its eighth month. All of the vital organs were well developed but the strain of the crash and it’s forced delivery means he’ll have to be under observation until we’re sure he’ll be alright to leave.” 

Steve gave a nod at the information, trying to absorb it and try to decide what to do with it. 

“She’s exhausted.” The doctor spoke and brought him back into the moment. 

“I’d imagine,” Steve commented. 

“She’d like to speak with you.” The doctor clarified. 

“Oh. _Now_? Me? Shouldn’t she be resting?” 

“Yes, she should. But she was adamant. And…maybe it’s for the best.” The doctor didn’t want to give false hope. Though he believed in proper rest, especially after procedures like the one she was just through, with the extent of injuries, last words shouldn’t be taken away. 

Steve read the look as best as he could and let the doctor lead him to Rachel’s room. “Please don’t take too long. And…try not to talk about anything too stressing.” 

He watched the doctor go before taking a breath and heading inside. The lights were off but the light of the bathroom added some illumination. “Rachel?”

“Steve...” She replied weakly in a hush. 

Steve approached the bed and gently took her hand that she tried to lift up. “Don’t strain yourself.”

“Baby…”

“He’s…” Steve didn’t want to lie, but the look in her eyes was crushing. She already lost one child, losing another would be devastating. “He’s okay.”

She gave a weak smile and choked out a small sob. “It’s a boy?” She let out a small laugh that turned into a cry. “Oh god…”

“Rachel you should rest…” Steve tried and was going to let go, but her grip tightened. 

“Hit. It was...a hit…” She breathed out. She looked into Steve’s eyes imploringly. Seeking out something that Steve wasn’t sure who she was seeing. But her words made him go rigid. 

“_What_?” 

“D-Daniel...Grace...oh gods, _Gracie_…”

“Rachel, focus.” He urged but tried to be gentle. 

“They did it...they killed Danny…and our baby girl... and they’ll kill him too...you can’t let them. Please don’t let them kill Charlie...” she begged. 

Steve could only assume Charlie was the boy’s pre-chosen name. The information was too much. Rachel knew who was behind this? 

“Who are _they_? _Who_ did this?” Steve demanded. 

“They’ll want him dead too!” Rachel was reaching hysterics as she begged steve to understand. “He’s Danny’s...they’ll know he’s Danny’s…”

Steve froze at that. “What do you mean? Rachel, are you saying that the baby is Danny’s?”

But Rachel just began to sob. The pain of the crash, thinking Stan died on impact, and the fresh grief of losing Grace was too much. “They killed them…they killed them all! My baby...my _ baby… _”

“Rachel? Rachel, hey! Who? Who did this?” Steve demanded a bit louder. 

The machines Rachel was connected to were going off and nurses came in and pushed Steve out. He was led back into the waiting room. Junior came up to him. 

“What happened?” 

“Rachel knows who did this,” Steve answered. 

“The car crash?” Junior asked. 

“And Danny and Grace. It’s all connected. “ 

“_ What _?” Junior exclaimed in disbelief. 

“That’s not all. She implied…she implied that the baby is Danny’s. That whoever is behind this will try to kill him too.” 

“Are you sure that’s what she meant? That’s...why would anyone want to hurt Detective Williams? Why would anyone want to kill a _ baby _? None of this makes sense.”

“No. None of this makes sense. But now we know there’s a reason. We just got to wait until Rachel’s had some rest for her to tell us what the hell is going on.” 

Junior eyed Steve before he decided to try to suggest Steve go rest. “We might be here a bit. Why don’t you head home?” 

Steve steeled his eyes, “I’m not leaving until I talk to Rachel.” 

“That could take hours. Hours you can use to get some rest. No offense, sir but you… you look tired. Exhausted, actually.” 

“Danny…Dan…” Steve closed his eyes as he tried to reign in his emotions. Letting out a shaky breath he told Junior. “I’m going to find out what happened. I’m not going to find out at home. I appreciate the concern…but I’m not going anywhere.” 

* * *

Junior filled Eric in on the little Steve found out. They waited, made calls and texts. Eric eventually needed to stretch his legs and went to see the baby just to have something to do. 

Eric barely made it to the glass window when he caught sight of something not right. “HEY!” He yelled when he caught someone that wasn’t a nurse or doctor in there with the babies looming over an incubator. Getting caught, the guy rushed past Eric, shoving him violently and then making a run for it. 

He groaned as he stood up. He sent a text to Steve before he went inside and checked on the babies, especially the one the guy was looming over. As his luck would have it, it was Rachel’s baby. He seemed to be okay, but Eric pushed a comm button that would alert a nurse to come by to check them out. 

Junior and Steve were there a few moments later. 

“Where’s he go?” Steve asked once he saw that Eric seemed unharmed. 

“That way, then to the left.” 

Steve ran after the perp. A nurse came in and when Eric explained the floor went into lockdown. HPD and 5-0 took a look around but whoever the guy was seemed to have vanished. 

“They were really trying to kill a baby…” Junior muttered under his breath. 

“What the hell is going on?” Tani asked exasperated. 

“I don’t know. But if Eric hadn’t been there…” Junior shook his head at the thought. 

“Let’s not go there,” Adam said. “The baby’s okay. We’ll place someone to watch him and the other babies.”

“Where’s McGarrett?” Tani asked. 

“The doctors wanted to see him,” Lou answered and then pointed to Steve who was coming their way. 

“He doesn’t look happy,” Tani commented. 

“What’d the doctor’s want?” Lou asked. 

Steve had an unreadable expression before he said, “It’s Rachel. She…the injuries were too much and then...the c-section...she...she’s dead.”

There was a chorus of, “_ What _?” 

“That’s not all. Apparently I’ve been made Charlie’s guardian.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Everything seems to move in a blur. One moment he’s wandering the halls completely lost, next he’s in his uncle’s office, and then he’s back in his apartment. Whenever he refocuses and pays attention to where he is and who’s with him, the pain returns tenfold. 

At the moment he’s in his apartment after being dropped off by Jerry who promises to check in on him in a few hours. Eric’s not sure how he answers because the next thing he remembers is sitting on his couch staring down at a picture frame of him and his mom from his last visit to Jersey. 

He remembered that event. It’d been a month with a Blue Moon. Two full moons in the same month. The pack would host a big welcoming celebration the first moon and have runs all month together over their territory until another great celebration on the second full moon. Despite being human, Eric loved to participate. The Williams pack had always been kind and accepting. Sure they weren’t short on sarcasm and snark, but they never made Eric or any of the other humans born or married to or just joined members feel any less. 

It was that thought that made him question if him being there would have made a difference. Could he have helped? What could he do, that any of his werewolf relatives had tried but failed to do?

_ ‘You should have still been there’. _ Part of his mind supplies. With a trembling lip, he fights back a sob and hugs the frame to his chest. 

He misses his mom. He’d planned to take a weekend off the next month to make up for not being able to go during this celebration. To just hang out with her and have a mother-son getaway. Like how his Uncle Danny did with Grace. 

Another sob escaped him as he thought about his uncle and cousin. 

He’s known his uncle to get into a lot of trouble with Five-Oh, but he’s always made it through to the other side. Which was why it was so hard to accept and believe they were really gone. Not to mention his cousin… She was just a _kid!_ She didn’t deserve that. 

_ Where were you, Eric? _

_ Why weren’t you here, Eric? _

“Eric?”

_ Why do **you **get_ _ to live, Eric? _

_ Huh, Eric? _

“Eric?”

_ Why Eric? _

“Eric!”

Eric startled and jumped a bit as he snapped out of his thoughts. He blinked away a few tears until he could make out who it was that called his name. 

“Noelani? What are you doing here?” He had to look around and make sure that he was in his place. He was. “How’d you get in?”

“The door wasn’t locked.” She told him softly, but with a slight friend. “And Jerry asked me to come and check on you. He got a request and wanted to use Five-Oh’s tech table.” 

He perked up at that, “Does it have to do with what happened to my family?”

“He didn’t say.” She answered honestly. “But like I said, he asked me to come and see how you’re doing. Have you eaten? I can make you something.” 

Eric shook his head. He didn’t have much of an appetite. “I’m not hungry.”

“Grief makes people tired,” Noelani commented. “You still need to eat. How about some soup? Half of a sandwich?” 

He sighed and was about to give in when he got a call. Answering it, he got news he wasn’t expecting. “Rache’s in the hospital.”

“Who?” Noelani asked. 

“Rach-uh, she’s my Uncle Danny’s ex-wife. Gracie’s mom…” Eric replied as he got another far off look. It lasted shortly so he snapped back and looked confused. “I was on her emergency contact list…” 

“That’s nice...right?” She had to ask when she tried to read Eric’s expression. 

“I guess? But…doesn’t make much sense. We never really talked. If she knew about me it was only through stories from Grace.” 

“What is she in the hospital for?” Noelani inquired. 

“Car crash. I…I should go.”

“You’re in no condition to drive. Come on. I have to be at work soon, I can drive you.” Noelani offered. 

“You sure? I know Jer asked it of you, but you don’t have to do this.”

She placed a hand on his shoulder and offered him a sympathetic smile. “We’re Ohana. I know it hurts more for you but you’re not alone. We’re here to help, Eric. In any way you need us.” 

He swallowed back a lump of emotion and just nodded. Not trusting himself to not crumble and break down in her arms again. 

On the car ride over, he doesn’t speak much. He gets lost in his thoughts all too easily. Noelani told him he wasn’t alone and he knows that, he does. But he can’t help but feel like he is. Even to a human, he’d been raised with a pack mentality. Pack was more than just people who you were related to. It was very much like Ohana in many ways. It was just a different one…The one who he grew up with, the one who raised and molded the better parts in him that needed slight guidance from his Uncle Danny and Alpha...or previous Alpha. 

He was packless now. 

“Eric?” 

He looked over when he heard his name. He could only hope she hadn’t been trying to get his attention too long. “Yeah?” 

“As I said, I know this is so much harder for you but I just wanted to make sure that you know that you can call me any time. If you need a ride or… or just company… my phone’s always on.” 

“Thanks, Noelani.” He didn’t know what else to say. He had a horrible feeling that this was just the beginning. People would be coming up to him to tell him their sorry. Give him their condolences and he feels a rush of panic. They’ll be good meaning people but Eric’s not sure he can stand any of it right now. 

“People…” He muttered.

“I’m sorry?” 

“I…I don’t…I don’t want to deal with other people’s grief on top of my own. Like…Five-Oh’s okay. But I don’t…I don’t want to listen to people telling me how sorry they are that I don’t have a family anymore.” 

She wanted to remind him he still had a family but held her tongue. It was probably comments like those that Eric was dreading. So she nodded. “I’ll do my best to help. And I’ll tell Jerry too.” 

“Thanks.” 

She drops him off and when they get there, they see Steve and Junior. Noelani feels a little better about heading to work knowing Eric won’t be completely alone. Still, she calls Jerry. 

_ “Hey, Noelani. Everything okay?” _

“He got a call about Rachel.” 

_ “Yeah, I’ve been informed by Commander McGarrett. He and Junior are there.” _

“Eric’s here too. He seemed a little confused about why he would be there.” 

_ “Doesn’t make much sense. From what I know, even while married he never saw much of her outside of big holidays. But I’m looking over some paperwork and it seemed like the change was made about two or so months ago. Before it would be a close friend of Rachel’s nearby but then it became Detective Williams, Commander McGarrett, and Eric…” _

Noelani frowned. “Any explanation as to why the change?” 

_ “None I can see. But I’ll dig around.” _

“Keep me updated, yeah?”

_ “You bet. How is he?” _

“As you expect. Very lost. He doesn’t want to deal with people and their condolences...so we have to play interference when possible.” 

_ “Understood. I’ll call you if anything.” _

“Thanks, Jerry. Bye.” 

* * *

“You okay?” 

Eric looked up. After the lockdown was called off, he went back into the waiting room as HPD had officers and teams come and go. He’d zoned out again, thinking more about his cousin Grace as her half-sibling was forced into the world. 

Part of his zoning out was the grief he’d find himself smothered by. But another part of it was him putting the pieces together. It seemed obvious but he couldn’t be 100% sure. The entire pack being killed like that…it seemed like a well-timed execution. It could have been a rival pack but he quickly dismissed the idea. He hadn’t been aware of any rival pack living nearby. His mother would have told him while he lived over there. If only to try and keep him from getting into any unnecessary trouble. Or mentioned them briefly in recent years. His mother used to keep him updated on things…gossping had been their way of bonding over the phone. So he would have known. 

It was turning more and more likely that it was a hunter’s attack. 

But why the baby? 

Rachel was human. The baby was Stan’s, who was also human, right? What would be the chances that Rachel had sired two kids with two different werewolves? 

“Eric.”

“Sorry. Uh... what was the question?” He asked Steve. Eric didn’t want it to be hunters. He didn’t want it to be people he couldn’t chase. Because if it _was_ hunters, then he couldn’t explain it to any of the authorities of who did it since most hunters kept their identities as well guarded as packs did. And even if he knew who they were….how could he prove it? How could he prove motive?

Steve gave him a funny look but didn’t comment on it and repeated his question. “I asked if you were okay.”

“Hm? Oh yeah. Dude just shoved me…did they catch him?” Eric asked. That guy might be his only lead to finding out which family or group of hunters he belonged to if it _ was _ hunters. 

“No,” Steve replied with a deep frown. 

Eric recognized the look. Steve was angry at himself. Catching this bad guy was probably the closest thing he could do to feel hopeful. Even if Steve and Five-Oh looked...they would reach dead ends. Or find clues that wouldn’t make sense to human eyes. And Eric couldn’t tell them. Maybe it wasn’t any point in keeping the secret anymore now that every one the secret was about, was dead. But if he didn’t want to get locked up for the rest of his life, he knew better than to start talking about werewolves and hunters and ancient rivalries and misconceptions. 

“How’s Rachel and the baby? Will they be able to go home soon?” Eric asked. He wanted to ask her. To see if she had any idea of what Danny and the other Williams really were. To see if she knew who did this. Who made him a desolate omega. 

“The baby seems to be okay so far. The doctors will be keeping a close eye on him.” Steve answered with a solemn expression. 

“And Rachel?” He asked, though a horrible feeling in his gut already told him what Steve’s look meant. 

“Between the car crash, the forced labor, probably thinking Stan died on impact, and Grace and Danny’s news to cripple her emotionally...she succumbed to her injuries.” 

_ ‘Or the hunter got to her first before trying to finish off her child.’ _ Maybe he wasn’t a wolf and just a loose end? The dot wasn’t connecting all of the ways, but there was something here, Eric knew it. 

“What’s going to happen to the child?” Eric asked numbly. He was in danger. Even if they caught this particular hunter who tried tonight, there would be more. 

“When he’s been cleared, I’ll take him home.”

That brought Eric out of his thoughts immediately, as he gave Steve an incredulous look. “You? Seriously? I mean, no offense Commander, but_ …why?_ And how? I get you can pull rank in some cases but wouldn’t this go through some sort of social services?” 

“I’m sure social services will get involved to make sure I’m a good fit. But there was some paperwork left behind by Rachel. Should anything happen to her and Stan, _ D-Danny _…” Steve choked a bit on the name before he cleared his throat and continued, “D-Danny would be next. After D-Danny…me.” 

“Not that I’m doubting your parenting skills or anything but…do you _ want _ to take the kid in? I would think that…with Five-Oh and…the case…” He didn’t want to sound insensitive. The kid had lost his whole family like Eric did and he hoped he would find a good home, but maybe he was safer away from all of this mess. 

“No offense taken. I get it. Normally I would agree but…Rachel told me that Charlie’s D-Danny’s kid.”

“_ What_?” Eric demanded with shock. “That’s not possible.” But wasn’t it? Wouldn’t the attack make more sense if the child had wolf blood in him? And more to that…it meant they were related by blood. Part of his pack remained. 

“That’s what she said,” Steve spoke, bringing Eric back from his thoughts. “She was very distraught, I don’t think she’d have it in her to lie. Not in that moment.” 

Eric frowned anyway. “But she did. For months! Uncle D was going to have another kid and not know about it?”

Steve understood Eric’s anger but he was just exhausted to really deal with Rachel’s lies. “I know, okay? I know that Da-Danny’s the best father out there and having this kept from him wasn’t right. But she’s gone now…and Charlie’s in my care since…” Steve’s face contorted. He still couldn’t say that Danny was also gone. “Since I’m next in line on her list of guardians.”

Eric rubbed his face tiredly. “Sorry. Just…so much has happened too soon.”

“No need to apologize. I get it. And look, I just wanted to bring you into the loop. I…Charlie’s…he’s family. And if you wanna come around and see him…just drop in.” 

“Thanks. I will.” Eric said. 

“I’m going to stay here and watch over Charlie. Why don’t you get a ride from HPD. Get some rest.” 

He didn’t want to go home to an empty apartment, but there wasn’t much he could do here. So he nodded. “Take care and call me if you find out anything, yeah?”

Steve nodded to him before calling Pua over and asking him to give Eric a ride. Pua tries to talk with him and though Eric told Noelani that he didn’t want those awkward condolences, from Pua it wasn’t so bad. The guy was too good and sincere to really mean any harm. 

“You gonna be okay?” Pua asked when he dropped Eric off at his place. 

Eric nodded, thought mentally crossed his fingers behind his back. “I’m really tired. I’m just going to head to bed.”

“Right. Goodnight. And if you need anything, Eric…let me know.” 

He forces a smile at Pua and heads inside. Looking out the window he waits until Pua’s cruiser is out of view completely before he grabs his keys and heads out. 

At first, he’s not sure where he’s going. He just couldn’t stand the idea of being home alone. So he walked and he’s sure he doesn’t have a destination in mind. A few blocks later he begins to recognize the scenery and rather than turn back around, he starts to jog. 

Jogging turns into running. He runs and tears begin to fell from his eyes freely. Was he trying to run away from the pain? Was he tries to reach a familiar place where he considered ‘pack territory’? Yes and yes. 

After he moved to the island for work, his uncle showed him the land he and Grace used for their runs. He didn’t call it their territory in a claimed sort of way. Danny would tell him that Hawaii’s had enough conquerors. They were mealy children of nature, finding their little crook and cranny on the island. 

It became their camping spot. Whey would go there to help Grace during her shifts until she gained control. Then it was just the place they’d meet up every full moon. Danny and she would go on runs. Sometimes they’d be joined by passing wolves on patrol from the Hawaiian pack. 

He made it to the clearing they used as their base. Memories flashed before his eyes that made him smile for a moment before he broke down. He crumbled to the floor and curled up into a ball and cried himself to sleep. 

“Hey…hey, come on, time to get up.” 

Eric had been cold, but he was too tired to move. Then something warm was placed on him and he was still waking up, so for a moment, he thought it’d been another normal full moon. “Uncle D?” He asked hopefully. 

When he blinked his eyes into focus, he saw the sympathetic glance of a stranger. The stranger sighed, “Sorry kid…just me.”

Eric sat up and wrapped the blanket around himself and looked around. It was still dark, but he could see the far end of the sky begin to light up. “What time is it?” 

“Almost five. You’ve been out here all night?” The man asked. 

He shook his head. “Don’t think so. I…I was at the hospital…then went home but…but I couldn’t…I just…this was…this was where…”

“This was your pack’s territory.” The man stated. 

Eric’s eyes widened and he straightened with shock. “I…h-how?”

“I knew Danny Williams. Five-Oh’s helped me and my friends be cleared from some accusations and other, better, reasons. I got to know him better. And I could tell. It’s not something new to me. I then helped him. The local pack wasn’t looking to accept new members but they didn’t mind providing a safe place for other children of nature…” 

“Oh…” Eric sat there for a moment. There wasn’t any awkward tension he could feel. The man only radiated patience. “Should I…will I not be allowed here anymore?” He wasn’t a wolf. His alpha was gone. This wasn’t their territory anymore. But the idea of not being able to come back here when he needed a place to run away to, was crushing. This had been an important place for his uncle and cousin. 

“I think you should get warmed up and eat something. But you can come back if you wish. The pack will mourn their fallen neighbor and brother. They will not be cruel.” The man promised. 

“I’m not a wolf…”

“You are pack.” The man told him with a fierceness that Eric wasn’t sure what to do with. The man offered his hand and Eric took it. “My name is Kawika, by the way.”

“Eric…” He mumbled as he stood. 

Their walk out of the woods was silent. The sky began to get lighter, but Eric’s heart remained heavy. 

“I’m pretty sure it was hunters.”

Kawika let out a deep sigh. “From the details we’ve heard, it does seem to be the case.” 

They continued to walk more in silence before Eric could see a car near where hikers and campers could park. After being asked to get dropped off at Steve McGarrett’s place silence reigned a bit longer. 

“There was an attempt on a child…my uncle’s cub. And I’m pretty sure they were behind the crash that killed the mother and her husband. I don’t know what’s the reason behind it but...can you warn the local pack? Tell them to be careful?” 

Kawika gave him a small grin and a nod. “I’ll relay the message. You’re gonna be okay.”

“That wasn’t a question,” Eric said. He was a bit confused. He knew the more he interacted with people, the more he was going to hear things like that. 

“No. It wasn’t. Detective Williams was made of strong stuff. And you got McGarrett in your corner. Not gonna lie, lil man...coming days will be rough. Some will seem impossible. You’ll feel as if the ocean is pulling you in and drowning you. You’re going to go through a storm…but you’re gonna make it through. You’ll be okay...eventually.” 

“I wish I could be as confident as you. I’m not so sure.” Eric admitted. 

“As I said, these coming days will be rough. Nothing will make sense. There’ll be anger and hurt...sometimes one emotion at a time, sometime all of them at once...and in between, there could be none. Going from zero to sixty in a snap.” Kawika snapped his fingers to emphasis his point. “The people you’re with...they’re good. But there will be an element they won’t understand. So if you need someone who will understand your grief completely, here’s my number.” He reached for the glove compartment and grabbed a notepad and a pen and wrote it down. 

Eric looked at the piece of paper for a moment before he pocketed it. This was a man his uncle had trusted with his secret. Or someone who figured it out but could be trusted with it anyway. Someone who he could, in theory, share his worries and theories with, but to what avail? Just because he knew did that mean he cared? What could he do with the information if Eric got any, anyway? This was just another person he could reach out to if he wanted to. But he didn’t. He just wanted some time alone but he hasn’t really gotten any. Any time he is alone, he zones out, so does _ that _ count?

“Thanks. For not asking me if I’m okay.” Eric said before he exited the car and made his way to the door. 

After a moment Junior answered the door and let him in. 

“Have they let the baby go yet?” Eric asked. 

“Not yet. But I got a text earlier saying that they’re optimistic. Maybe another day or so.” Junior answered. 

“McGarrett still at the hospital?” 

“Yeah. And chances are he won’t leave until there’s someone he trusts to take his place and an actual lead to follow.” Junior informed him. 

Eric nodded as he looked around the place. “Should we…baby proof in the meantime? I…I’ve been given time off. But I don’t like being alone at my place.” 

Junior blinked. The thought hadn’t occurred to him. But he smiled at Eric, “That’s actually a great idea. And it’ll give us something to do. Plus I’m sure McGarrett would be happy not to have to worry about having to do that himself. Even if a newborn won’t get into too much trouble too soon.” 

“You hope.” Eric wanted it to come out as a joke, but thinking about the hunter threat, it came out a bit too serious. 

“We’ll figure this out,” Junior told him after a moment. “The baby will be alright.” 

* * *

“Hey…” Steve whispered as he stood next to Charlie’s crib. He was moved to his own room on Steve’s request. There was this odd mix of disconnection happening in his mind. Part of his mind was already telling him the standard things he should get; diapers, crib, stroller, car seat…things that Mary had brought over for Joan when they visited. But he still didn’t accept that he was now fully in charge of this little guy. Not just his safety but...how he’ll grow up as a person. 

“Hey, Charlie…I’m Steve. I uh…I have to be honest. You came into this world during a chaotic time. So I’m sorry. There should be more people here, all happy to meet you.” He teared up as an image of Danny and Grace popped into his mind. “Th-they would have loved you so much. Cos they were...they were full of love.” 

Charlie cooed and gurgled as he woke up to Steve’s voice. Steve reached in and let Charlie latch on to his finger. He smiled sadly. The information Rachel gave him swirling in his mind. He pulled out a plastic baggie with a cotton swab in it. He wanted to take Rachel’s word for it, but he needed to be sure. Just because he wanted to see Danny’s features in the baby in front of him, doesn’t guarantee that Rachel was being honest. So he swabbed up some of the drool that was pooling out of Charlie’s mouth before putting the swab back in the bag. He’ll send it to be checked later. 

Steve looked at the plastic baggie and even though he _ had _ to know, he looked down at Charlie and promised. “No matter what…I’m gonna be there. You’re going to be okay.” He sniffed and wiped away some tears. “We’re gonna be okay…” 

His lip quivered before he knelt down to one knee and pressed his forehead against the crib and let out a sob. He’s tried to hold it in, and for a while, he can. He can lock it up deep down but the pain is too much and he can’t breathe. 

“Danny…Danny, _ please… _ I need you. I _ can’t… _ I shouldn’t be doing this. _ You _ should be here...you and Gracie can’t leave me…please come back…” Steve begged as he sobbed. Charlie still held on to his finger, and whether it was from hunger or sensing Steve’s grief, he began to cry too. 

* * *

“Steve? Hey, Steve?” 

Steve blinked away before he jumped up and reached for his gun. 

“Whoa! Whoa, hey, it’s just me!” Mary yelled as she raised her hands in defense. 

“_ Mary _?” Steve demanded as he blinked his vision into focus. He holstered his gun before he pulled her into an embrace, “What are you doing here?” 

Mary hugged him tightly and when she pulled back, her eyes were glossy. “I heard. About Danny. I know you and so I booked Joanie and I the first flight out here.” 

Steve opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Part of him told him he had to be strong again now that he wasn’t alone. But this was Mary. His kid sister. She shares a lot of his misery of losing some of the closest people to him. He could try, but like any pair of siblings, if they really know you, you can’t. So his expression fell, his eyes got watery, and his lip trembled. Mary hugged him again and they remained like that for a long while. 

When he pulled away, he asked, “H-how long are you here for?” 

She wiped her eyes and did her best to get recomposed. Though she did give him a ‘are you stupid’ sisterly look. “For as long as you need me.” 

“I… you have a life of your own. I mean… there’s no rush or anything but-”

“But nothing, Steve! Like I said, I know you. You didn’t just lose your best friend…you lost your Danny.” She got hints of their relationship and she and Steve talked. They weren’t ready to be public or make a big deal out of it, but she knew that they had crossed that final line. So how her brother could still be so well put together was nothing short of true discipline and a miracle. “And now I learn you have a baby? How the hell did that happen?” 

“I…I don’t know. Rachel left custody with me, should she and Stan…Danny was first, of course. I...follow.” He said as he swallowed down some emotion and tried to be cool and collected. 

“Well, then Joan and I are staying.”

Steve raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. “Staying? What…what does that mean?” 

“It means you’re hurt. It means you’re not gonna stop looking for whoever did this, so you’re not going to be looking after yourself, and on top of that, you’re now a dad!” Mary exclaimed. When Steve gave her a surprised kicked puppy look, she sighed and in a calmer tone told him as she grabbed his hand. “You’re a McGarrett. We’re not quitters. That’s good and bad. I know you’re going to find justice for Danny...I’m not going to stop you. I’m just going to be here to help. With the baby, with taking care of you and make sure you eat, sleep, and shower. I’m going to be here because you need me.” 

He gave her a watery smile before pulling her into another hug. When they pulled away, Steve brought her over to the crib to introduce them. “Mary, this is Charlie. Charlie… this is my sister, Mary.” 

Mary leaned in and smiled at the baby. She cooed at him and made silly faces. “Hello little one...I’m your aunt Mary. I’m going to help my brother take care of you. Our family was bigger...and it may seem broken, but it’s still good.” She told him with re-glossed eyes and a watery smile.

Steve wrapped his arm over Mary’s shoulder and stood side by side as he echoed Stitch from _ Lilo and Stitch _, “Yeah...still good.” 

* * *

“Hey! What are you…? You okay?” Junior asked Tani when he saw her waiting in front of the McGarrett home. 

Tani nodded, but her arms were crossed and she gave a shrug. “I’ve asked what’s being done but there weren’t any leads. We have _ no _ idea who would want to hurt Danny and his family, no idea _ who _ wanted to hurt a baby, that guy just _ vanished _ , and I am _ losing _ my mind at home. Please tell me there’s something I can do here.”

Eric and Junior looked between each other before Eric pointed to the trunk of his car. “We got a bunch of stuff to baby proof the place. We could always use more hands to cover more ground.”

“Oh thank god,” Tany muttered as she charged towards the trunk, eager to get her hands on stuff and start doing _ something _! 

They started working in different seconds of the room. Placing protective covers on outlets, securing furniture to it won’t topple over, like the TV and bookshelves. Placing latches on the toilet, fridge, and drawers. 

While they worked, they fell into a rhythm and worked quietly. Tani caught Junior’s eye before looking over to Eric. She got close to Junior and whispered, “How’s he been?”

“He zones out a lot. Hasn’t really wanted to talk.”

“You guys suck at whispering. I can hear you.” Eric said without looking up from what he was currently doing. 

Tani and Junior looked sheepish before they approached Eric. Junior began with, “Sorry, man. We’re just… we know this is hard for everyone. But especially for you.” 

Eric sighed. “Yeah, it hurts. It’s not gonna stop any time soon. You guys ain’t strangers to losing people...you know how this goes. Now, come on. We should finish this soon. Who knows when they’ll get here or how complicated some of these safety things can get.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of a warning. This chapter is why I tagged it with the Suicide Attempt/Unintentional Suicide attempt. More, very deep, and heavy feels.

“We’re in a 35…” Mary commented as yet another car overtook them and honked at them. The driver might have also given Steve the middle finger. 

That would normally be an action to get her brother riled up, but Steve remained calm and focused. “We’ve got precious cargo on board, Mar.” 

“And I understand that. Cos ya know, mom here.” She deadpanned. “But Steve, I don’t even think you’re making 20. Elderly joggers are passing us.” 

Steve met her gaze in the mirror and glared at her. She rolled her eyes before letting it go and smiling down at Charlie. 

“How’s he doing?” Steve asked. 

“Sleeping soundly despite all the honking.”

“So long as he’s happy with my driving that’s all that matters,” Steve told her. 

She doesn’t reply and lets the music station Steve chose to fill the silence for a while. Mary texted Renee to tell her they were heading to the house and that she’d be over to pick Joan up soon. Arriving as she did, she hadn’t had time to look for a sitter. She checked in with the team and ran into Lou at Five-oh headquarters who offered to take Joan in while she went to the hospital to check on Steve. As a new text came in telling her that Renee would drop of Joanie for her, she felt the tension get thicker in the car. 

“What is it, Steve?” 

“I’m not prepared.” 

“No one thinks that, Steve. Babies are a lot of work but don’t worry. You’re going to be fine.” She did her best to sound reassuring. 

Steve shook his head, “That’s not what I mean, Mar. I mean I am literally not prepared to have a baby in the house. I have _weapons!_ I know I used to joke about it with Da-” He cut himself off immediately. He still has a hard time saying his name around others. For a moment, a blink, Steve’s strong facade begins to break, but he steels himself. He grips the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles turning white and forces himself to continue with his point. 

“I don’t have baby clothes or diapers. I don’t even know his size! I’m not a woman, let alone a wetnurse! I didn’t know anything about whatever formula is best! I don’t even have a proper place for him to sleep!” 

Mary gave him another sympathetic glance. She’s done that a lot since she arrived. She reaches over and gives his shoulder a squeeze, “One thing at a time. Rachel was expecting a baby. It can seem a tad bit creepy-ish, but someone _has_ been planning for his arrival. We’ll see what Rachel has and bring it over. And I’ve been through this with Joan. You don’t have to panic… we’re here to help.”

He let out a breath to calm himself and gave a curt nod. “Right. You’re right.” He took another deep breath before meeting her gaze int he rearview mirror again. “Thank you.” 

When Charlie begins to fuss a bit, Steve does speed up a bit more so they could get home faster. When they get there, Five-Oh and Eric are already there. Everyone hugs as they crowd to see the new arrival. Their smiles are bittersweet. 

If they didn’t know it before, they knew now that Charlie was Danny’s. Steve in the back of his mind still wanted to wait for the DNA test to come out but something in his gut told him Charlie was Danny’s. 

With the team gathered like this, it made the void Danny left behind extremely obvious. 

“Renee and I stopped by the store on our way over. We picked up a case of diapers and wipes. We weren’t sure about the formula though.” Lou said. 

Steve patted his shoulder in thanks, “Mahalo plenty.” 

“I told Steve that since Rachel was expecting, she’d have a lot of things that we might want to bring over…” Mary spoke up. “Crib, bassinet, playpen. I mean, we might have some stuff stored from our baby days or things I’ve left here from when Joanie was a baby, but…”

“Isn’t that weird?” Eric asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Seems like it, I know but it _ was _ for him,” Mary replied. 

“Joons and I can check on that. HPD might be over there to investigate since this is being treated as a murder. But once they’re done, I’ll ask about being able to transfer things.” Tani spoke up. 

“We did a lot of baby proofing. There might be a few stuff we missed but every outlet is secure, and every big piece of furniture is locked down.” Junior informed him. 

Steve smiled at his team. That mini freak out he had in the car was still plaguing him. He didn’t feel prepared at all. And with Mary coming and going and having her own life, as she should, he didn’t want to believe in her being here to hold his hand through _ all _ of this. But even if she didn’t… he had his team. 

“Thank you, guys…” 

“Why don’t you head up and shower? Maybe lie down for a nap?” Adam suggested. 

Steve looked down at the baby with a slightly panicked look. 

“We’re going to be here,” Mary reassured him. “We’ll make sure he’s safe. You need to shower. And sleep. You look horrible. The others may not want to be that honest with you but you stink and look like shit.” She told him in the nicest, sisterly way possible. 

He didn’t look too happy about it but he did catch a whiff of himself and he knew he at least needed a shower. 

“The hospital gave us a can of his formula but it won’t last long,” Steve said. 

“I’ll go.” Junior raised his hand. “I live here so I know what we’re short on. I’ll go shopping for the basics and what’s missing. And pick up any extra baby things I need to.” 

“I’ll help with that list,” Mary added so Steve wouldn’t protest about Junior not knowing. 

“You’re not going to win this one, bruddah. Go rest.” Lou ordered. 

Steve sighed but gave in seeing as he wasn’t going to win. He heads upstairs and showers. Rather than have one of his three-minute power showers, he’s in there for some time. The cleaning his body part only took the three minutes of his SEAL conditioned habit for showering. But in the privacy of the bathroom and under the spray where the tears wouldn’t be distrusted from the water, Steve takes his time. 

Before getting a call that Rachel had been in a car crash he had been looking into 5-0’s history cases. Seeing if any of them could provide them with any leads. There weren’t any. So he reached out to the Newark police department and tried to get access to Danny’s old files and records. He was denied because all of the said cases were being investigated over there. He wanted to ask the Governor to help him get those cases but he first had to make a meeting and could be seen the earliest the following morning. 

Then came the car crash and the revelation that Charlie was Danny’s. His mind did the math and told him that Charlie’s conception was very shortly off from when he and Danny began to fool around. Was he just a rebound? No. He couldn’t think like that. Danny didn’t do things like that. 

But now he couldn’t confront him on it. Did it even matter anyway? Rachel and Danny were not both… 

He took a deep breath, unable to even finish that thought. Even if it was in his own mind. 

Back pressed against the tile wall, he slowly slid down as he found it hard to breathe, choking back sobs. It’s only when he’s this lost and untethered that he seemed able to utter Danny’s name without stuttering. He’s so lost and broken in despair he can’t stop himself from calling out Danny’s name. Begging him to come back to him. 

* * *

“You wanna hold him?” Mary asked Eric from her place on the couch. She just finished feeding and burping him, and was rocking him gently while Joan looked on. 

Eric looked around to see if she was talking to someone else. Lou was in the kitchen with Renee cooking up something for them to eat while Adam was on the phone with HPD. Tani had joined Junior on his grocery run so that only left Eric. Still, he had to ask. “Me?” 

“Who else?” She asked with a small smile. 

“I..uh, I haven’t held a kid since Gra-” He choked a bit on her name. His eyes glistened before he closed them for a moment. When he opened them again he tried to keep his voice steady. “It’s been a while since I’ve held a child.” 

Mary smiled sadly at him and patted the spot next to her. “Come on then. You’re overdue.” 

He looked very unsure but was too tired to argue with a McGarrett. Eric got as comfortable as possible while Joan joined him by his side. Mary gently placed Charlie in his arms. He began to fuss at being traded from one set of arms to another that he wasn’t familiar with. He whimpered for a bit before he caught a whiff of Eric and immediately latched on to his shirt. 

“He likes you,” Joan commented with a small smile. 

Eric didn’t hear her though. Normally he would have been ecstatic that the baby liked him. But he flashed back to when Grace had been born and she had done the same thing. His uncle had laughed and told him that she was already recognizing pack. Being human, Eric had perked up at his uncle’s words. 

“Eric?” Mary called out to him when she saw him begin to shake. 

“I’m sorry!” Eric stood up and passed Charlie over before bolting to the door. 

“ERIC!” Mary shouted after him. Causing Charlie’s whimpering to turn into shrills. She began to rock him more to try and calm him. 

Steve was down in an instant, wearing sweat pants and a basic t-shirt. He looked around frantically, “What’s going on? What happened to Eric?” 

“Baby spooked him…” Joan told her uncle. 

Mary sighed deeply. “He was holding Charlie…it was going okay. Then he bolted. The last baby he held was...Grace.”

“Poor baby. Someone needs to go after him.” Renee said as she and Lou came over to see what had happened. 

“I’ll go.” Steve offered. 

“No. I’ll go. I have to check in with the office anyway. You stay here and continue to rest.” Adam said before heading out the door. 

Steve didn’t like that they seemed to think he was incapable of doing things. Charlie’s cries brought him out of his thoughts and after a quick look between him and his sister, she hands him over and he tries to calm the baby. It takes a while but eventually he manages it. 

“He’s fed and changed. Why not take him up to your room so you can both get some rest?” Mary offered. 

He didn’t look up at any of them. Steve felt like they could see his weakness. That the cracks of vulnerability were very clear and they were going to treat him with feathers and soft touches because they didn’t think he could handle the harshness of their current reality. Deep down he knows he’s being stupid for thinking like that. That his Ohana would never belittle him or think those things about him. But he can’t help it as he holds Charlie a bit close and simply nods before taking the baby upstairs. 

When Steve was out of sight, Joan looked up at her mom and asked, “Is Eric going to be okay? He looked very sad.”

“He is sad, sweetie,” Mary tells her as she kneels down to meet her eyes. “You remember how I explained about Auntie Deb?” 

Joan nodded, looking down at the floor. She misses Aunt Deb. 

“Eric is feeling that sadness too. It’s okay to be sad…it’s just… a lot.” Mary did her best to explain.

“Do you think he’d be happy if I drawed him a picture?” 

Mary gave her a small smile. “I think he’d like that. Your stuff’s in your backpack.” 

After Joan was preoccupied, Mary turned to Lou and Renne, “How’s your son? He and Grace… they were a thing, right?” 

Renee bit her lip to keep herself from crying. She couldn’t form words at the moment so she simply held on to Lou’s arm. 

Lou sighed but nodded. “His first love. He’s in a dark place right now. Renee was with him for a long time before he wanted to be on his own. My brother’s at the house making sure he’s got anything he needs. But…there’s different levels of hurt everywhere with this.” 

Mary nodded, looking up towards the staircase where Steve had gone up to with the baby. “Yeah. None that’ll heal any time soon.” 

* * *

“Jerry, can you track Eric’s phone?” 

_ “What? I mean, yeah I can. But why?” _

“He had a moment of panic at the McGarrett house. He ran out and I lost track of him. I’m a bit worried about him and just want to make sure he’s okay.” 

_ “Oh. Okay sure. One sec...what happened?” _Jerry asked while he waited for the computer to triangulate. 

“He was holding baby Charlie. It was going good but then…I guess he got some memories of when Grace was a baby.”

_ “Oh boy…Well, good thing his phone is on. I’ve sent you the coordinates.” _

“Thanks, Jer. Any news on the case?” 

_ “Bits and pieces. They’ve got a team investigating the arson in depth. But for some reason, they’re really not looking to share.” _

“It’s frustrating but try not to take it too personally, Jerry. It happened in Danny’s home town. By fire when his dad was a fireman…there’s probably a lot of turf war going on among the Jersey departments. Sadly, it might take some time and a lot of prying for us to get anything worthy.” Adam explained. 

_ “I’ll keep trying on my end though.” _

“I know. Thank you.” 

_ “Call me when you find Eric. _

“Will do.” 

* * *

Eric didn’t care where his legs took him, he just needed to be far away. Charlie deserved a better packmate than him. He was useless. He wasn’t there for the pack when they needed him most and now they were all gone. They were gone and Eric was alone and he couldn’t breathe! 

He stumbled and fell on concrete before getting up. He crashed into people whose faces he didn’t see, he nearly got hit by a car and a bike, but he didn’t stop and just kept running. He ran through the woods, he knows that because he crashed into plenty of trees. Then his running became awkward when he reached the sand. That only slowed him but didn’t stop him. 

Kawika had told him that the agony and pain of losing his pack felt as if the ocean was drowning him. And it was exactly like that. 

The suffocating weight and darkness of the seafloor, miles deep into the ocean blue. When he stormed into the water, a violent shiver went through him but he kept on. 

“You wanna drown me...go ahead!” He yelled as he trudged on. Even when his feet began to lift off and the waves began to get choppy. Seawater began to get into his mouth but he wasn’t done yelling. “Why them? Why not me too?” 

Eric just kept going, even when he was swept away by the waves completely. Water filled his lungs and they began to burn with the need to breathe. It hurt so bad. Emotionally and physically. Then, it didn’t. In a moment the pain began to ebb away and Eric saw his family again. He saw his grandparents waving at him from their porch in Jersey. Grace and his Uncle D side by side in a one-arm hug smiling at him, with his mom waiting for him with open arms. 

He was so happy to see them… 

He was crying happy tears as he ran towards them. 

“_ Mom _!”

But then he stopped making progress. He looked around, distressed as he tried to run faster, but was stuck in place. 

Their faces remained the same. Angelic and smiling. Waiting for him. So why couldn’t he move?

The image began to get fuzzy and one by one they began to disappear.

_ No! Come back! _ He mentally cried out as he reached out in vain. 

Eric felt a horrible shift of his insides before he was turned over and puking up seawater. His throat burned and his eyes stung. He thinks he hears noise but his ears aren’t working properly. When his eyes adjust a bit, he sees two figures that become Adam and Kawika looking down at him with worry. 

* * *

“Adam called,” Mary told Steve when he came downstairs. Charlie was gurgling in his arms. 

“Did he find Eric?” Steve asked. 

Mary nodded. “He’s at his apartment. He’s going to be there for a while to keep him company.” 

“Where are Lou and Renee?” 

“They went home. Renne wants to be with Will as much as possible. Lou went to shower and change. He said he’ll go to Five-Oh HQ after to help however he can. They made soup. Chicken noodle, if you want some.”

“I don’t.” He replied honestly. 

“But you’re having some.” She told him strictly. 

The doorbell rang so Steve handed Charlie over to Mary and went to answer it. To Steve’s surprise, it was Amy Hanamoa and her son Billy. Her expression was sad and somber as she nodded to him in acknowledgment. 

“Hello…”

“Hi.” He said dumbfounded. His brain is slow to understand what Danny’s ex-partner’s widow was doing at his house before he realizes the reason. He clear his throat and moves to the side, “Come in. Can I get you guys something?” 

“Maybe some tea, if possible?” Amy asked as she wiped away a few stray tears. 

Steve led them to the kitchen and started the kettle. In the kitchen, he introduced them to his sister. 

“Uh, Amy. Billy. This is my kid sister, Mary. Mar, this is Amy and Billy Hanamoa. Her husband was D-Da-Danny’s partner when he was transferred to the island.” Steve was still stuttering at saying his name, but he was trying his best. 

Billy just nodded to Mary in hello, and Amy shook Mary’s hand. 

“When we lost Meka…Danny was there for us. He made sure we were alright.” She covered her mouth when a sob broke out. After letting out a shaky breath, she cleared her throat, “Sorry. I just… I can’t believe it.” 

“How did you hear?” Mary asked. She gave Steve a worried look. If people were learning about this more and more, they may want to come over to pay their condolences and she wasn’t sure if Steve was ready for that. 

“Duke visited. He knew how close our families were and he didn’t want us hearing it from someone else. I wasn’t sure if we should come but… we didn’t know what else to do. We want to be helpful. In any way we can.” Amy told them. 

“Thank you,” Steve told her. “Right now...we know very little. But once we know more we’ll be sure to tell you. I know how close Danny is..._ was,” _ Steve forcefully corrected himself. “to your family… so it means a lot that you’re here.” 

Mary offered them some soup along with their tea. Joan came to join them after telling Mary she was hungry. Steve took Charlie back while Mary served. 

Amy smiled at the baby but then frowned at Steve, “I didn’t know you had children.”

“I don’t. I mean, now I have Charlie. But uh… it’s complicated. Well, not very. It just feels complicated. Danny and Rachel...they uh...they had a…they…” He looked at the kids and just gave Amy a look. “Charlie was the result. But… Rachel is gone too.” He said quietly. Charlie was looking at him with big, wide eyes, and Steve smiled sadly down at him. He continued his story without looking away. Part of the reason was that his eyes might have swelled up again. “The people who took Da-Danny...took her too. So now...now, he’s all I have of him.” 

Amy looked over to Billy before reaching over and placing a hand over Steve’s, “He’ll keep your head above water. It’ll be very hard, but you’ll do it. If you ever need any help with him, please just ask.” 

Steve wiped his eyes and sniffed. With a nod, he said, “Thank you. Thank you so much.”

* * *

Eric wasn’t sure when he passed out. One moment he was on the beach and the next he was in his living room, lying on the couch. He craned his neck and saw Kawika sitting in the armchair. 

“Wha-” He cleared his throat and winced. God, it hurt. He felt as if his entire esophagus had been sanded with sandpaper. He motioned to Kawika and then around towards the general area. “You...doin’...here?”

Kawika didn’t seem pleased, but he wasn’t angry as Eric expected him to be. Then again, why would he be mad at Eric being stupid? 

“I promised Danny I’d look out for his family should anything happen to him. You’re his family. And I’m a man of my word.” Kawika replied. 

Eric slowly sat up and looked around. He couldn’t hear anything else. “Adam?”

“He was here. Helped me bring you in. He wanted to take you to the hospital but I convinced him otherwise.” 

“Thanks.” He muttered. He’d stay with one word or short sentence answers for now. He had an episode and now that it was over, his mind was less muddled and fuzzy. Now he was just exhausted. 

“I have to ask. I promised Adam because he was very worried…did you do that on purpose?”

Was he suicidal? 

He lowered his head in a bit of shame, but he shook his head. “Dunno what happened…wasn’t thinkin’. Sadness just…but I didn’t _ want _ that...Just _ miss _ them...badly…” He buried his face in his hands and let a few tears fall. 

Kawika moved to sit next to Eric and placed a hand on his shoulder and rested his forehead against his. “I know it hurts. But you have to fight.” 

“Not strong nuff…” Eric cried in anguish. 

“You are! Your uncle believed you are. So you must too.”

Eric’s shoulders shook before he buried his face in Kawika’s chest and sobbed until he collapsed in exhaustion in his arms. 

* * *

“You’ve been staring at that for ten minutes. What is it?” Mary asked Steve. 

He was sitting on the couch with Charlie in the bassinet next to him. “Just because Rachel said it. I...I needed to be sure.” He said holding up the still closed envelope. 

“Said what?” Mary coaxed. 

“That Charlie was Danny’s,” Steve answered. 

Mary frowned. “Will that make a difference? I mean… you still got custody. Will Charlie being Danny’s biologically, matter?” 

Steve took his time answering. He thought about it carefully. It’s what he’s been thinking since Pua brought the results over. 

“I need to know,” Steve told her. “You’re right. That it won’t change Charlie being in my custody. It won’t change that he needs me to protect him. But I _ need _ to know…I need to know if he really is the last of Da-…last of him.” 

Mary sat down next to him and hugged him as best as she could and rested her chin on his shoulder. “Alright. Go on then. Don’t keep me in suspense.”

Steve gave her a small, grateful smile before steadying himself and opening the envelope. 

* * *

“Hey. How’s Eric?” Steve asked when Adam showed up again. Adam didn’t know how to tell Steve and it must have shown on his face. “Is he okay?”

“He…he nearly drowned.” 

“_ What_?” Steve demanded. 

“He had a panic attack of sorts. He ran and kept running. He reached the ocean but that didn’t stop him. He’s fine! He’s back in his apartment.” Adam was quick to reassure Steve. 

“Alone?” 

Adam shook his head. “Kawika is with him.”

“Kawika?” Steve furrowed his brows. He hadn’t expected that. 

“He was the one who saved Eric and brought him to shore and did CPR,” Adam explained. 

“Did you take him to the hospital?” Steve asked. 

“I wanted to but Kawika told me he could handle it. He’d been surfing and spotted Eric, and saved him as quickly as possible. I know I should have fought harder, but the way he spoke and said he’d look after Eric himself...I felt I had to comply.” 

Steve understood. The way Kawika carried himself and how he spoke, there was little arguing with him when he had his causes clear. 

“I should see him.” 

“Kawika or Eric?” Adam asked gently. “Kawika called and said that he’s talked with Eric. He’s in a dark place, but not that dark. The panic just got the better of him. However, when you meet him… try to remember to not make it seem like you’re mad at him.” 

“I’m not. I… I get it. And I should speak to both of them. But more so Eric. He…he’s Ohana. And he’s lost more than any of us. I should have kept a better eye on him.” 

“Hey, don’t do that. You have your hands full. You can’t do everything, Steve. You can’t be everywhere.” Adam told him softly. 

“No, but I should be where I’m needed. And it seemed like Eric needed me.” 

“Kawika’s taking care of him tonight but I don’t know how long he can. Though he doesn’t seem to be a danger to himself or others… in that way, he shouldn’t be alone.”

“He can stay here,” Steve said immediately. 

Adam gave him a look, “Steve…Junior’s living here. Mary moved back in with Joanie to help you take care of Charlie. This place is great but...it’s kinda full.” 

Steve’s face thundered a bit at the lack of space, “We’ll figure it out.”

“He can stay with me. I don’t mind looking after him.” 

“I still want him to feel free to come around. To bond with Charlie.” Steve then frowned, “I know that holding him is what caused his panic but I want to work on that. They...they’re the last…”

Adam placed a hand over Steve’s shoulder, “I know. We’ll get there. We’ll help him. The hard part is being patient. But we have a lot to do still…” 

Steve just nodded as he took in a deep breath. 

* * *

“Hey, bud. How are you?” Jerry asked when Eric opened the door for him. 

Eric rubbed his throat as he tried to forget and recall the memories that happened yesterday. “I… can you not ask.” 

Jerry frowned at the way his voice sounded. “Are you getting a cold? Do you want me to make tea? I can make tea.” 

Eric shook his head. “Had some.” He paused before he asked, “Did you talk to Adam?” Then he cleared his throat. It didn’t hurt as bad as before but it still stung. 

“No. Not since he told me he found you. Where did you go?” Jerry asked. 

“Not important.” 

Jerry frowned at Eric’s behavior but he didn’t want to push. He pulled into his backpack and pulled out some DVDs. “I thought we’d have a movie night. _ Star Wars _is always a classic.” 

Eric thought about it. He didn’t really want company at the moment but after what happened yesterday he doubted that’ll be an option. Jerry he could stand to be around, and a movie night meant he didn’t have to talk or think about his own feelings. 

“Sure.” He agreed. Kawika had left once he was sure that Eric was awake and aware and didn’t seem on the brink of another episode. Along with the promise that if he was going to go anywhere he inform anyone. But he could guess that sooner or later, and most likely sooner, Adam would come through his door to see if he was still alive. 

Jerry seemed happy that Eric didn’t fight him being there. While he set up the TV he handed Eric some popcorn bags he brought over. Eric popped them but got lost in a few memories of movie night back in Jersey as well as in Hawaii. He didn’t snap out of it until the fire alarm went off and he jumped into action and yanked the burned bag of popcorn out of the microwave. He searched for a plastic bag to wrap it in and try to stop the stench before opening a window. 

He was coughing when Jerry rushed in, “What happened?” 

Eric waved away the smoke or tried to, as he turned to Jerry and said, “I pressed the wrong button and it went too long and I wasn’t paying attention. Pop corn’s burnt. Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it. Just popcorn. I’ll text Noelani to bring over some chips and salsa or something.” 

“You invited Noelani?” Eric asked. 

“She has today off, so I thought we could just bum out here. If you’re okay with it.” 

Eric knew that Jerry was fishing. Trying to gauge how he was and Eric wished him luck because he wasn’t sure he knew. He shook his head a bit helplessly with an added shrug, “Yeah. The more the merrier, or whatever. Just uh… no more than that okay?”

“Yeah, just us. The three amigos.” 

* * *

“What are your plans for today?” Mary asked.

“I want to visit Eric and see how he’s doing. After that, I want to speak to Kawika.” Steve answered as he drank his coffee. 

“What about?” Mary asked with a raised eyebrow.

“He was a big help to Eric yesterday and I just want to thank him,” Steve said. He didn’t know what Eric’s mind was like at the moment but he didn’t feel right talking about it with anyone, not even his sister, before talking with him. “Can you watch Charlie while I’m out? I’ll be back before noon.”

Mary nodded, “Yeah, sure. It’s why I’m here. So you don’t have to worry.” 

He smiled and leaned in to kiss the top of her forehead. “You’re an angel, Mar.” 


	4. Chapter 4

When Steve arrived at Eric’s apartment he immediately smelled the burnt popcorn. Part of him panicked a little bit at the word _ ‘burnt’ _. He knocked hard three times and felt like an eternity passed before someone answered the door. When Noelani opened it, he was a bit surprised before he pushed in and looked around to assess the situation. 

Eric’s apartment wasn’t that big since he lived on his own. From the entrance, he could see into the kitchen and the doors to the bathroom and bedroom. 

“Commander?” Jerry inquired when he noticed him. 

Steve looked at the couch. Eric was at one end, Jerry in the middle, and he assumed that Noelani was on the other end. There were bags of chips on the table next to salsas and opened cans of soda. Except for a cup of tea in front of Eric. One of the _ Star Wars _movies paused on the television. 

His eyes locked with Eric’s and he demanded lightly, “You okay?” 

“Popcorn got a little burned. But you know how microwaves are.” Jerry piped in. He promised Noelani that he’d help interfere with people talking with Eric. He wasn’t sure exactly what happened when he ran away yesterday, but he knew something happened. And though he admired Steve a lot, he wasn’t sure if the Soldier persona was what Eric needed at the moment. 

Steve didn’t pay too much attention to Jerry’s answer and waited for Eric to reply. He kept thinking about what Adam told him and he just felt shitty for not paying more attention to him. Eric was Danny’s nephew. The only member of an _ entire _ family who was still alive and only because he couldn’t get the time off. As guilty as he feels for not having been close enough to help Danny and his family, he couldn’t fathom what sort of things Eric’s mind has been telling him for not having been there. 

“Eric’s got a bit of a cold, Commander,” Noelani said gently. “He doesn’t want to use his voice if he doesn’t have to. So we’re just having a movie night. 

Still, Steve waited for Eric to respond. 

Eric cleared his throat before he stood, “I think we can talk outside.” 

“You sure, bud?” Jerry asked. 

Eric didn’t really want to, but he got a feeling that Steve knew and he wanted to make it clear to him that he wasn’t suicidal. So he nodded to Jerry and walked with Steve towards the door. 

Not wanting to be overheard, either accidentally or on purpose, they walked down the block. 

“Who told you?” Eric asked. 

“Adam. He said you were with Kawika. And that you’re okay. But…are you?” Steve asked gently. 

Eric let out a shaky breath. “I am. I mean…I’m not suicidal. I’m _ not_! I don’t…it’s so damn hard knowing they’re gone but… I can’t do that to you guys. And Charlie... he needs me.”

“He does!” Steve confirmed. He nodded rapidly before adding. “He’s D-Danny’s son. And I’ll do my best for him. But he...he’ll need you.” 

“I get it. It was never against him.” Eric told Steve. He felt his eyes burning with tears, so he had to wipe them away. “I just… Grace was the last baby I held. Mom took me to go and visit. Uncle D was estatic...I’d never seen him smile so proudly.” He smiled sadly at the memory. “He uh, he grabbed my hand and took me to Rachel’s room and introduced me to my cousin. I got to sit down on the chair next to Rachel’s bed and Uncle D carefully placed her in my arms. She...she was so tiny.” He let out a chuckle that could have also been a sob. “She was gonna fuss but after adjusting a bit, she latched on to my shirt and Uncle D...he...he said...he said she recognized me as family. And I…” tears stained his cheeks now and he had to turn away to compose himself. Once he had a handle on his emotions, at least for a moment, he looked back at Steve. “And then Charlie did the same.”

“Hey, c’mere,” Steve said as he pulled Eric into an embrace. 

Eric stiffened a bit before he hugged Steve back and let himself cry. He felt so childish and unmanly for all the times he’s cried. But he can’t bring himself to care too much. His mind was clouded with pain and grief and was too exhausted to give a damn about society’s views on masculinity and if he had his up to standard. 

“I don’t think you should be alone. Not right now.” Steve approached the topic gently. 

Eric pulled back and pouted at the notion. “I don’t need a babysitter.” 

“It’s a tough time. No one’s blaming you for how you’re feeling. But we’d like you not to be alone. Adam wants you to move in with him.”

Eric shook his head. “I got my own place,” 

“Emotions can come and go at the most random of times. It will just be better if you’re not alone. I wanted you to come and live with me but my place is too full for anyone else. But that’s just sleeping. You’re welcomed any other time to come and see Charlie, or if you want to talk, or even just have a beer.” Steve told him. His eyes were expressive. Almost begging Eric to accept. He didn’t know what else to say. He just knew that if anyone came close to realizing the pain of losing Danny, it was Eric. 

Others would try to help him carry the weight of this pain but Steve wasn’t sure he could share it with anyone. Sure, they all loved Danny but his feelings for Danny were different. His connection and bond with Danny had changed in the last couple of months. Not many knew. Some speculated but Steve didn’t want to add any more grief or despair or pity in their eyes as they looked at him. 

Eric, however, was Danny’s family. The loss that Steve felt was probably also coursing through Eric at the very moment. 

“I’ll think about it. About crashing at Adam’s place. Hanging out at yours is a no brainer. I will.”

He was glad Eric agreed to visit him, but he didn’t like that he’d be alone. He looked towards Eric’s door. “Will you be with Jerry and Noelani?”

“Maybe? Until they get called away to work. But...I uh...I plan to meet with Kawika.” Eric admitted. 

“Kawika?” Steve asked. He understood what Kawika was to the island and the things that he did. But the interaction with him and Eric was just...odd. Not bad, but he wouldn’t have thought they’d be in the same room unless they were both attending a McGarrett cookout or holiday party. 

Eric shrugged, “He saved me. I owe him thanks. He also offered me some life advice that was pretty good. And talking with him, I don’t feel like...I...I don’t know. I know I’m going to be getting a lot of looks and comments and I’m not sure I’m ready for them. Kawika’s not being soft or condescending...or cruel. He’s...I dunno, patient with me.” 

Steve felt a bit jealous. Just a smidge, but he fought and pushed that feeling aside. What mattered was Eric’s well-being. “I’m glad. And goes without saying, but I’m here for you too if you ever need someone.” 

“I know that. I do. But you got a lot going on, man. I don’t want you to worry about me on top of everything else.” Eric told him seriously. 

“Da-Danny...he uh, he would have wanted me to. Make sure you’re okay. As much as he would have wanted me to make sure Charlie’s okay. So I’m going to check up on you.”

Eric felt emotional to be paired as important as Charlie. He didn’t think he was worthy of it. 

“I should have been there…” Eric mumbled. 

“No. You shouldn’t have. None of them should have. But don’t, okay? Don’t do that. It’ll just torture you.” Steve told him softly but firmly. 

“So you don’t wish the same? You don’t stay up at night wondering how things could have been different if you had gone with him? Pulled off some amazing McGarrett stunt to save the day and have Uncle D and Gracie in your arms, safe and sound?” Eric demanded. 

Steve’s face hardened. They both knew the answer to that. 

“Sorry.” Eric apologized. “I just…Uncle D was a cop. Gramps was a fireman. They were _ good _ people! _ Heroes_! I just can’t wrap my head around that anyone would want to hurt them...and worst of all that they got to.” 

Steve pulled Eric back into a tight embrace because he felt the same. This was a horrible action caused to very good people who didn’t deserve it. People who should have been able to save themselves. So the fact that they didn’t was a punch to the gut to all things justice and good. 

“We’re going to figure out who did this,” Steve promised. 

Eric just hugged Steve tighter in anguish because he didn’t think they would. Not when Steve and the rest of 5-0, and hell, any authorized agency who really wanted justice wouldn’t get far when they didn’t have all of the information. And they wouldn’t be getting it. 

* * *

“How well did you know my uncle?” Eric asked as he and Kawika sat on the beach, staring out into the ocean. 

Jerry and Noelani eventually both got called into work. He promised them he’d be okay and after a lot of assurance, they left. He was able to be by himself for about half an hour before he had to leave his apartment. He went to the beach where he’d nearly drowned and found Kawika surfing. When the older man noticed him, he made his way to shore, planted his board into the sand and took a seat next to Eric. 

They were quietly just sitting side by side enjoying the view when Eric asked his question. 

“At first I just knew him through the times the Kapu was accused of one thing or another. Or when McGarrett needed info in hopes for a lead. We just ended up crashing into each other. I knew he had something about him. But I put it off as just another haole getting fed up with the hazing, ya know? But he took that part pretty well. There was another part to him...a part of him where the anger stemmed from that stumped me. I’d seen it before but couldn’t really place it until it was clear as day.” Kawika explained. 

“Did you confront him about it?” Eric asked. Secrecy for their kind was one of the most important things they were taught. With wolves, it was as equal as gaining control. 

Kawika chuckled and shook his head, “I knew better. And he wouldn’t have told me anyway.” 

The certainty in his voice made Eric smile with pride. No, Uncle D wouldn’t give up that kind of information easily. 

“So how did it start?” Eric asked. 

“He was going through cold cases. There was one that had recently been forced closed even if the cops didn’t want to close it. But things stopped making sense…”

“Supernatural?” Eric guessed.

Kawika nodded. “Your uncle began to investigate on his own. The local pack caught wind and brought him in for a trial of sorts. I wasn’t there, but they weren’t really happy with an outsider investigating. When they learned Danny was a wolf...and an Alpha at that, things changed, but only slightly. They gave him a day and a half to solve the case. He was on the clock with little resources...so he let go of his pride and came to ask for help.” 

“Did you? Like, immediately?”

“No. I believed he had no right to be sticking his fingers where it didn’t belong.” Kawika answered honestly, and when he saw Eric’s frown he continued, “I know your uncle meant well. He was acting nobly and honorably but there are ways here...ways we thought as a wolf himself he’d understand. But even if he has an animal spirit in him, he’s still a haole from a different land and different way of doing things.”

“So what made you help him?” It was weird of learning about his family this way. He felt as if he was listening to stories about his ancestors or something. But there had always been that disconnect with him since he wasn’t a wolf like most of the Williams pack. 

“His stubbornness. He was determined to solve the case, even if we were keeping most of the information away from him. There was something admirable about how he just wouldn’t quit.” 

“What happened next?” 

“I promised the local pack whatever information or help they’d be willing to give, I could be there to guard it with my life, and keep Danny to the same oath. We assumed it would be a one time case, so it was easy to agree. In return for Danny solving the case, bringing justice to a fallen pack member, and keeping their location and existence secret, they allowed Danny and his daughter to use a piece of land during the full moon without trouble.”

“And then?” Eric asked with a raised eyebrow. There had to be more. 

“Weird things kept happening. The pack’s safety was at risk...many of them weren’t used to the violence of battle that threatened them when a rogue Alpha tried to challenge the local pack’s Alpha. Danny stepped in. He fought and defended the pack...by pack rules, he should have taken over. But he didn’t seek power. He just wanted an alliance. Things smoothed out since then...and whenever something weird happened, it would be brought to Danny’s attention and I would be his partner.” Kawika smiled at some of their adventures. “The times we nearly died in the quest to protect the island and it’s people...well, it bonds people.” 

“I imagine. And…” he struggled to find the words for his next question. “So in one of those jobs, he talked to you about… about him...not making it through one of them?” 

Kawika sighed deeply but nodded. “After one particularly bad one, we ended up here like we are now. It was dawn, however. Living to see another sunrise seemed like a blessing and a miracle. We didn’t need words. We just...experienced the moment together. It wasn’t until the sun was higher in the sky that he asked me, point-blank if one day he doesn’t make it back… to look after his family. I laughed.” He said with a small smile as he recalled that conversation. “I’d just seen him take down an impossible beast and save both of our asses with little scars that would disappear before lunch. He seemed invincible at that moment. So why was he talking about the moment he wouldn’t be?” 

“That’s just Uncle D…” Eric answered quietly. “He never liked not having a plan.” 

“Yeah. So I promised him. What else was I supposed to do? I didn’t think I would ever need to, but...life has a way of kicking you in balls sometimes.” 

Silence reclaimed them but Eric felt a bit better after their talk. Looking out at the ocean, he saw people out there having fun, not being afraid or grief-stricken. 

“My grandpa used to tell us that nature wasn’t good or evil. It was just a force. One to be reckoned with. That didn’t make us better….or you know, wolves. Werewolves. He reminded us, or them, that they weren’t one or the other… not wolves. Not humans. But both. And they had to respect both nature and humanity… a lot of packs lost sight of that. And he wanted us to never think we were better or crueler than humans. We had choices...and he wanted us to make the better ones.” 

“He sounds like a wise man,” Kawika said. 

“He was,” Eric said solemnly and took a moment to let it sink in. It was a bit weird thinking about his grandfather. At family events, there were talks about his grandfather eventually passing. But the context always involved how good of an Alpha Heir his uncle Danny was. That they’d be okay and well looked after… and it always seemed like that was far away. 

But now, here they were. Pack gone. No alpha.

“McGarrett’s been given custody of a child. My uncle’s unknown bastard child… _ biological _ child. He… he _ might _ be a wolf.” 

Kawika placed a hand on Eric’s shoulder. “We’ll figure it out.” 

“And if he is? What do we do then?” Eric asked unsurely. 

“The pack might have not cared to add an outsider Alpha or his pup to their numbers, but they may be willing to accept a newborn orphan of a fallen friend who needs a new pack.”

“What?” Eric asked in shock of that and he shook his head, “McGarrett would never allow that.” 

“McGarrett is human. He is an amazing man but there are things even he does not understand. You and I are privileged in some information, Eric... but you know the importance of secrecy. And if it truly _ was _ hunters… we should think very carefully about what is best for the baby.” 

“But that could mean he’ll be taken from McGarrett’s custody...and I’m human. Would I be allowed to visit? ”

Kawika just gave him a hard stare. 

“I won’t? I won’t be able to tell him about _ his _ heritage? About _ his _ family? Where he comes from? No! Out of the question!” Eric exclaimed, bolting up. 

“It might not be your decision.”

“I’m his blood! I may not be a wolf, but I know our pack’s story! Our history! I’m not going to let him get taken away and not let him know where he comes from! I’m not going to let the line end with me!” 

“Eric! It may not come to that! We’re not cruel! Don’t you think we of all people would understand the importance of ancestry and lineage?” Kawika demanded. 

“But if it _ does _ come to that...will I, or McGarrett, be part of his life?” Eric asked quietly. 

“I’m not saying it will happen. But I’ve been hearing whispers...hunters _ are _ on the prowl.” Kawika said seriously, but still gently. “A choice might have to be made. Not now, of course...but what will matter more, Eric? Surely, the child’s safety will be the top priority, no? What would your uncle want?”

That was a low blow. 

His uncle’s first priority was making sure his child was safe. But he also knew something else without a shadow of a doubt, “Uncle D would trust very little people to take care of his kids should anything happen to him. But Steve McGarrett is number one on that list.”

“I know Steve, and I know he’s good people. But he doesn’t know. And he can’t know. It’s for his safety too. You know this.” 

He did. It’s been engraved in him since he was old enough to understand the danger his family lived in every day. Still, “Doesn’t mean I like it.” 

* * *

“Any thought on the Christening?” Mary asked Steve as she fed Charlie with his bottle.

Steve frowned at that. “Um. No. Not really.”

“Well, there’s no pressure.” She tells him. 

“Isn’t there? What do we know, we weren’t really that religious...and I’m pretty sure Danny would have had him baptized into a Catholic church.” Steve told her. That was the first time he thinks he’s said Danny’s name out loud without stuttering. But it’s only around Mary, he’s not sure it counts for some reason. 

“He was Catholic?”

“Lapsed. But it was a big thing with his family. He had pictures of Gracie’s and even Eric’s.” Steve commented. 

“Well then, we’ll look for a Catholic church and settle a date,” Mary told him. She took a deep breath before she asked, “Any word on...Danny’s memorial?”

Steve balled his fists and stilled. “No. Since... “ Since there wasn’t a body to bury, there wouldn’t be a funeral. For any of them. It pissed Steve off in a way he hadn’t thought possible. He felt it in his pride as a soldier. No one getting left behind and everyone, dead or alive, being brought back home. Hawaii was home for Danny and Grace, but their bodies wouldn’t rest here. 

So he was putting the entire memorial to the back of his mind. It would also be the last place he’d say goodbye to Danny. Their last goodbye. And he wasn’t ready for that. 

“There hasn’t been any notice.” Steve ultimately said. 

“Right. Okay. Oh! Uh, for church ideas, why don’t you ask Eric?” Mary suggested.

“Eric?” 

“He must have gone with Danny and Grace to services for Christmas or Easter, right? If there’s a church here that Danny liked to go to, then Eric would know, right? How’s he holding up, by the way?”

“Right. That’s a good idea, Mar. I’ll talk to him about it later.” He said as he made a mental note. At the question about Eric’s well being, he sighed, “He’s in a rough place. But it’s understandable. He’ll be okay. I’m going to check up on him more. Try to get him over as much as possible to help him bond with Charlie.” 

Mary smiled down at Charlie who drank his bottle happily, “The love is there. He’s just overwhelmed with emotions, Charlie. But your cousin will be back, just you wait and see.” In the end, her voice began using her baby voice. 

Steve smiled at her and her interaction with Charlie. He pulled her into a hug, “You’re a great mom, Mar. I don’t know if I’ve ever told you that, or how often you hear it...but thank you. So much. I...I’d have had help with the team but it’s different with you here. A blessing.” 

“It’s what Ohana is for.” She told him before she handed Charlie over to him. “He likes it when you rock him back to sleep.” 

Steve looked down at the baby with a small smile and began to rock him while humming a lullaby. 

* * *

Steve drank some warm tea before heading up to bed on Mary’s orders. He hasn’t been sleeping very well, and with everything that they still needed to do, she thought it’d be best to help him get some shut-eye anyway she could. She offered to have Charlie with her, having been used to sleeping with a baby in her bed, but Steve said he wanted to get Charlie used to sleeping in his room. They didn’t have the space for a nursery, so they’d have to turn part of Steve’s room, the master bedroom, to accommodate for Charlie. 

It took the tea and a lot of Steve’s training to lull him into a light sleep after Charlie dozed off. Steve thought he’d get a few decent hours of sleep to work properly tomorrow and not have anyone worry about him. 

Then Charlie began to whimper before letting out a sharp cry. Steve bolted up, looking around. The instincts he held seemed to have worked in his favor. Rather than waking up because of hunger or a dirty diaper, Charlie woke up to alert Steve of an armed stranger looming over him. Not having the time to reach for his gun, Steve tackled the intruder to the ground. 

Charlie’s wailing and thumping around woke up Mary and Junior as they came rushing in. Mary yelled out in the hallway, telling Joan to get back into their room while she tried to get into Steve’s room and make it to Charlie. Junior helped Steve wrangle the intruder and subdue him. 

It took a while, but after a specifically hard punch from Steve, the intruder was out cold. 

Steve panted as Junior helped him up. Steve went to his gear and tossed his pair of handcuffs to Junior so he could secure the intruder. 

“Is everyone okay?” Steve asked. 

Charlie was whimpering but safe in Mary’s arms. “Seems so... who the hell is that?” 

“No idea.” Steve panted. 

“I’m going to go secure the house,” Junior said. 

“Go and get Joan. Junior will secure the living room first and you guys wait for HPD to arrive.” Steve instructed. 

“What are you going to do?” Mary asked, though she already had a vague idea. This was someone who might know why Danny’s family was targeted. 

“Just go. “ Steve ordered, his voice cold and distant. 

* * *

“Where’s Eddie?” Mary asked, having not heard the dog since this whole thing happened. She feared the worst. 

“Outside with a jar of peanut butter. So, let’s count that for a small miracle.” Junior said with a frown. “You guys okay?”

“Yeah, just spooked. Who...who even was this guy? And why…?” She left it open-ended since she was holding Charlie in one arm and using the other to hold on to Joan. 

“Commander McGarrett will find out,” Junior promised. 

Flashes of blue and red were blearing towards them and soon the rest of Five-oh(minus Danny) were here. 

“Everyone okay?” Lou demanded while everyone tried to assess the damage.

Junior nodded. “McGarrett and I knocked out the perp. He’s upstairs now.” 

Adam and Lou were about to head upstairs to see if Steve needed any help when Steve himself was coming down with a frown on his face. 

“What happened?” Adam asked. 

“He woke up...and turns out he had a cyanide pill in his mouth. He said, ‘The Williams monster will die’ before biting down and dying…” 

“So the hit...it’s not over?” Lou asked with a deep frown. Looking over with the rest of Five-Oh to the child in Mary’s arms.

“Not yet. But it will be. We’re going to find these bastards. We’re going to make them pay. I got some pictures of tattoos we can look for. This guy is involved with someone. I want answers. I want teams around to protect Mary and the kids. Someone go and make sure Eric’s alright. He might not have the same last name, but he’s Danny’s nephew and the only one who didn’t go to that meeting but was supposed to.” 

“I’ll go check in with Eric,” Adam said. 

“I’ll come with you,” Tani added. 

Junior took to talking to HPD about who was going to be doing patrol so he’d know their names and badges. While he took care of that, Lou followed Steve into the kitchen. Steve started the coffee machine before he began to pace back and forth like a trapped animal.

“I won’t ask you to calm down,” Lou stated. 

“Good,” Steve growled out as he stopped behind a chair and grabbed it to steady himself. He gripped it so tight, his knuckles turned white. 

“But I will ask you to talk to me, man.” 

“They’re professionals, Lou. They knew they needed to quiet Eddie, and got him some peanut butter without him raising the alarm so that means they have probably been here building trust with my dog. He got in, without any of us hearing anything. He had a kill-pill ready in case he gets caught! All to _ kill _ Danny’s baby! His _ baby_!” Steve seethed. 

“Anything else he said? Anything that stood out? Accent? Dialect?” Lou prompted.

“Uh…” Steve closed his eyes and tried to focus. To see past his anger in order to conjure up something relevant. “American. Western...like LA. Maybe.” 

“Good. That’s good. Keep going.” Lou coaxed. 

Steve shook his head. “There’s nothing more. That’s it. Then he offed himself. He’d rather die than be interrogated. Who does that?” 

“Mobsters, for one,” Lou replied. “This could be a lead, Steve. Before coming to Hawaii, Danny worked those Jersey streets. This could be a mob case from back then.” 

Steve took in a deep breath and nodded. “Right. Right…”

“I know the answer will be no, from both of you, but if you want Mary and the kids to come and stay with us, we can move things around.” Lou offered.

“I doubt they’ll try again. At least so soon. But we’ll be fine. We’re not going to be scared out of our own home.” Steve replied. 

“I know. But the offer is there.” Lou stated. 

“Thanks. I mean it.” 

* * *

“The hunters seemed to believe that the pup _is_ a child of nature.” The Alpha said to Kawika. 

“They’re not the most reliable source of information. Their hatred runs deep. Anyone associated with a child of nature is considered a traitor to humankind in their eyes.”

The Alpha hm’ed. “Alpha Daniel became a dear friend. Hearing of his loss has affected the pack greatly. We are still in his debt for the many times he has protected us.” 

Kawika frowned and asked, “You want the child?”

“And his nephew. I cannot imagine what the poor youngling must be going through.”

“But I thought...the rules.” As far as Kawika knew, the pack didn’t allow anyone who wasn’t a wolf. Kawika himself didn’t really know where their den was. So hearing that they wanted not only the child but Eric too? It was a surprise. 

“Rules that will be honored. We wish to protect the child. We can. And we’ll offer Alpha Daniel’s nephew the bite. So he may join our pack.”

Kawika blinked at that. “That...that’s quite the honor.”

“It’s one that’s been earned. Relay the message, will you, dear friend?” 

He wasn’t sure what Eric would think of the offer. As far as Kawika had gathered, Eric didn’t seem too determined to become a wolf. He must have had plenty of chances as he grew to get the bite from his uncle or grandfather. There must be a reason why it’s not happened yet. 

“Kawika? Will you?”

Kawika nodded. “Of course. I’ll tell him.”


	5. Chapter 5

Kawika hoped to find Eric at his apartment alone. What he wanted to talk about wasn’t something that could easily be discussed under normal circumstances. And the situation was already dire enough. Eric’s apartment was empty, however, when he got there. 

After making a few inquiries he learned that Eric was at the McGarrett home. He shouldn’t be surprised. On his way over, his heart became heavy in knowing there would be more great pain coming to Steven McGarrett’s life. 

The pack wanted to do their best to honor Danny’s memory and keep his pup safe. They also wanted to help Eric. But there were rules and ways of life that needed to be honored and preserved. No human would be allowed in their den. Not even he, who has helped them for decades, knows where the den really is. 

If Eric wishes to accept the bite and be with his cousin, then he will forfeit the life he has on the island, and the friends and Ohana he’s made. A difficult choice indeed. 

“Kawika?” Mary asked as she opened the door for him. A smile of disbelief graced her lips before she pulled him in for a hug. “What are you doing here?” 

“I was looking for Eric and heard he was here,” Kawika answered as he stepped into the house. 

“Yeah. It’s been a little crazy.” She said as she wrung her hands together with a bit of a far off look in her eyes. Then she snapped back and forced a smile on her face, “He’s been here, helping Steve and I take care of baby Charlie. He’s upstairs putting him down for a nap. How are you?”

“Better than most, I imagine. And you? And Steve?” He asked. He knew he probably shouldn’t. He knew that learning about the McGarrett's' state will only make things 100% harder when he has to take the child from them and give him over to his rightful people. 

She shrugged and tried to blink away the tears that began to form in her eyes. “You know. Danny...he was Ohana. Grace too. Losing either one of them would be so damn hard, but losing both of them? It’s hell. I’m doing my best to be strong for Steve...but it’s soul-crushing. And Steve...I haven’t seen him so lost, so pained. He’s running around trying to find answers, but he’s so hurt Kawika.” 

“He’s strong. He’ll overcome.” He said gently. 

She scoffed off a chuckle, “There’s a breaking point, though. There always is. He loved Danny so much. In _every_ way. Steve...Steve’s soldier training has him ready to meet his maker. Far more than any of us. It’s horrifying to think about as his family. But he signed up for that when he enlisted. So mentally, he’s always been prepared and made peace with his own passing. But someone else? He’s so unprepared for that. He...he finds it as a personal fault. He keeps blaming himself for it. I know he’s always thinking that if he had been there, he could have stopped it. He could have helped...and that’s what’s hard to see right now. He’s falling apart and there’s nothing I can say to help him heal.” 

“Time will heal. With him and Eric...it’s hard to do. Waiting. But sadly that’s all you can do. Other than embrace each other and help carry each other to another day.” Kawika told her. His stomach churning on the inside at the thought of having a hand in hurting them any more. But he had his orders. He had a duty and he would come through. “Do you think it’s possible to speak with Eric?”

“I’ll go check. He might be sleeping himself. He, like everyone around here, is very low on sleep. If he is, I hope you don’t mind waiting? It’s a bit of the mom in me, but I just want everyone to be allowed to rest, even if it’s just for an hour.” Mary said as she headed for the stairs. 

Kawika nodded. “I’ll wait if he’s asleep.” 

He _was_ asleep. And Kawika was glad he could post-pone the talk for a while. Steve arrived not too long. They greeted and Kawika asked to speak to Steve outside in the backyard. Steve brought them out to the beach to give them the most privacy possible, even though he wasn’t sure why their conversation needed to be private. Or maybe he just wanted the house to be quiet and peaceful for Charlie, Eric’s, and for the rest of his Ohana’s sake. 

“Is it even worth asking how you are?” Kawika asked him. 

Steve scoffed, “As much as you’d imagine.” He took a breath while looking out into the ocean. It used to give him great comfort, but he couldn’t find much of that comfort now. “There’s always a worry when we’re on the clock. A stray bullet, a wild driver, a virus or explosion… it’s all just one moment away from taking away either of us. But we’re aware of it. We know to be on the lookout. To expect the blow...so when shit happens _off_ of the clock….” He shook his head. “It’s a different sort of pain.”

“You’re one of the strongest men I know, Steve...you’ll get through this,” Kawika told him. 

Steve sniffed and blinked back tears. He cleared his throat and let out a nervous chuckle. Emotions weren’t an easy subject for him to be open about. The only person who he was truly open with without a problem was Danny and now that he’s gone? He feels like he stumbles and as if he’s speaking a foreign tongue. “I don’t know, man. If it weren’t for Five-Oh or Eric or little Charlie...I don’t think I would.”

“Don’t say that…” and he meant it for more than one reason. He had a task. One he _ had _ to complete. He knew, deep down, that if Eric accepted the terms which the pack had given, Steve would be distraught, but Kawika had hoped he’d have the strength to keep going. 

“It’s true. D-Danny and G-Grace were...they were _ mine_. My family. I loved them...I loved them so much that, _ God_, it _ hurts_! I can’t breathe sometimes. My lungs feel like they’re on fire...losing them is the worst pain. Even if I had Five-Oh or my sister...as much as I feel selfish for saying it, I don’t think they’d be enough. Mary’s a McGarrett...she’s strong. And Five-Oh would have taken care of her. But if it wasn’t that Eric and Charlie are alive, I probably would have...” He let out a shaky breath. “I would have done something stupid. But...Eric and Charlie are what’s left of my Da-Danno...so...I...I gotta withstand this pain...for them.”

Guilt coiled painfully in the pit of Kawika's stomach. But he had a task. And Eric had a choice. 

* * *

Eric began to wake up from his nap and patted around the bed to try and find Charlie. When he didn’t find him next to him he bolted up and began to panic when he didn’t see him. He rushed downstairs, fumbling along the way, and tripped on the final step. When he stood back up, he was being stared at with different levels of concern by Mary, Steve, and Junior. 

“You okay?” Steve asked as Junior moved forward to help him since Charlie was in Steve’s arms. 

“I uh, yeah. I just... I didn’t find him when I woke up. Panicked.” Eric explained minimally. But after all that’s happened, everyone understood exactly what he meant. 

“Sorry about that.” Mary apologized. “We heard him fussing and you were asleep... we didn’t want to wake you. We brought him down to feed him.” 

“We would have put him back, but he’s refusing to go back to sleep,” Steve added. 

Eric rubbed his eyes to remove the crusts from them that formed. “It’s okay. This will hopefully mean he’ll sleep all night.” 

“We can hope,” Mary said. 

“What’s been going on? Anything happen while I was out?” Eric asked as he stifled a yawn. 

“We’ve been looking into baptism ceremonies. We wanted to ask you if you and Danny had a church on the island that you liked going to?” Mary asked. 

Eric tilted his head before he gave it a shake. “We weren’t really that religious. I mean back home, it was mostly because of my gran. As the kid of a single mom who didn’t have his life together until I came here God didn’t play much of a role.” 

His grandmother was religious despite being a werewolf. He knew some of his cousins and one of his aunts refused to believe _ because _ they were werewolves. It always seemed like an odd topic. He used to wonder if there was a God, and if had been really angry at him for not making him like his mom and the rest of the family. Then he stopped caring. And now...how could he be expected to believe after something so horrible happened to his family?

“Eric?” Steve called out gently. 

He’s still having moments when he zones out very heavily, but everyone around him doesn’t make him feel bad about it. They give him time and try to always gently rouse him or bring him back to the present. 

“Sorry.” He apologized with a shake of his head. “Uh...like I said. We didn’t really care. If we went anywhere on Christmas or Easter or whatever, it was probably based on location. Whatever was closest.” 

“Right. Then, how about asking Mamo?” Mary suggested. 

“Why even have a Catholic baptism? Ain’t there something like it, but like..Hawaiian? If it even matters at all?” Eric saw the disappointed glances that were mixed with concern. Did he sound overly cynical? He didn’t mean to be. He hoped they didn’t add that to his episode and think he was a danger to himself. 

“D-Danny was a Catholic.” Was Steve’s reply. Eric noticed that Steve still couldn’t properly say his uncle’s name without stuttering over it. He idly wonders if he’s even noticed it. He wonders if others have and mentioned it? Or did they ignore it altogether? 

“He was lapsed though. And he never forced Grace into either.” He said as he ventured to the kitchen and the group followed. Steve and Junior settled into a chair at the table while Mary began to prep lunch for Joan. Eric went to the fridge and pulled out a water bottle. “He didn’t think she needed to rely on a higher power to shame her into being a good person. He wanted her to be that all on her own.” 

“She was,” Steve mumbled. He held on to Charlie protectively, and Eric could see the fear in his eyes. As if Charlie might vanish in a blink if his hold wasn’t secure. 

“Yeah...she was.” Eric agreed. 

There was a silence that befell them. 

“I want Charlie to have as many connections to his family. I don’t know much about Rachel and Stan’s personal life. So the Williams family is what I’ve got to work with. He’s going to be baptized Catholic.” Steve said. 

Eric nodded. It sounded logical and fair. There was just a disconnect with him he felt he wouldn’t be able to help. He also had to add something. “He’s going to grow up yours though. Nurture versus nature and all that.”

“How do you mean?” Junior asked, a bit confused. 

“I get why you want him baptized Catholic but… none of you are Catholic, right? I know I’m not. Not really. So what’s the point? Wouldn’t it be better to have some sort of blessing?” Eric asked. 

Steve frowned deeply, but before he could say something that might unintentionally be rude, Mary chimed in. Eric was thankful. He didn’t mean to be overly cynical or mean. He just stated the obvious, but the more somber. 

“It wouldn’t hurt to talk with Mamo about something like that. It might feel like it but there’s no reason we can’t do both. He is a Williams...but he’s ours now too.” She told Steve. 

Steve didn’t know what to say to that so he just nodded. His sleep schedule’s shot since this whole thing started. If not the case, it was his grief, or it was the toll of taking care of a newborn. He wasn’t making the kindest remarks. 

Then Mary spoke up again as she looked at Eric, “Kawika passed by. He did mention he wanted to speak to you. Do you know what about?” 

He sat up at that. Many reasons popped into his mind. To do a test to see if Charlie truly was, without a doubt, a werewolf or not. To tell him that Charlie would be better off with an actual pack of wolves. He shook his head, “No...no idea.” 

* * *

“I’ve tested the child,” Kawika tells him as they meet at the beach again. 

“When?” Eric asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“I tried to find you at your apartment, but you weren’t there. I called around and found out you were with McGarrett.” Kawika replied. 

“There was another attempt at Charlie’s life. I wasn’t there…” _ Like I wasn’t in Jersey with my family_. His mind adds. He speaks again before Kawika can read his mind or his expression, “What’s the diagnosis then?” 

“He _is_ a child of nature.” Kawika answers. 

Eric lets it sink in. He knew that. He felt it in his bones. Still. When he could deny the _ possibility _ that he wasn’t just a normal kid, he could put off what came next. 

“The Alpha values what your uncle has done for his pack. Keeping them safe in ways that allowed them to avoid danger. To keep hidden and in secret. Now he wants to repay that. He and the others can protect Alpha Danny’s child.” 

“And we’ll never see him again? That’s the price you’re asking me to pay!” Eric exclaimed. 

“Not exactly...”

“What do you mean?” Eric asked, uncertainly. 

“The Alpha...wishes to offer you the bite.” 

“_What_?”

“The Alpha understands. He’s trying his best to, while also keeping in mind how bad and dangerous hunters are, Eric. Charlie is more than Danny’s child...he’s his heir. Another Alpha in the making.” Kawika said, hoping to get Eric to understand. 

Eric hadn’t thought about that. It never occurred to him. If he had been a wolf and had stayed on the island anyway because of work, he would have felt the deaths happen as the powers drained from his grandfather and uncle and transferred to him. If nature had made him a wolf at birth, he would have been made an Alpha and would have had the proper powers to take revenge on those who hurt his family. As well as guide Charlie through life better. 

But nature hadn’t made that choice. 

“I come from a family of wolves. A long line of them. If I was meant to have been a wolf, I would be.” Eric said calmly. Like a practiced verse. Because he _had_ practiced that train of thought when he was younger and felt like an outcast. 

“Maybe you didn’t need to be until now,” Kawika suggested. “Look. The bigger players who took out your pack are probably in Jersey. And they only sent a hunter to try and take out the loose ends. But they failed. They’ll try again. And again. Until they succeed. And even if they know that the McGarrett’s don’t really know about the supernatural, eventually they’ll not care. And they’ll try to hurt...to _ kill _ them, to get to Charlie. He and everyone else will be safer if Charlie’s with a pack...and you don’t have to leave him. It’s not the best-case scenario...but it’s possibly the best choice you’ll have.”

“But...that means I can’t see my friends ever again? Or Five-Oh?”

Kawika frowned deeply. “There are things in this world not meant to be understood by some. Sadly, this is one of those times, and they’re those who aren’t meant to understand.” He paused before he finished. “The Alpha will await you and Charlie by your family’s borrowed territory in two nights. Think it over. Think through it carefully. It’s going to be very hard but...you must make the decision.” 

* * *

“Thanks for coming out here, Mamo.” Steve greeted the other man at the door. 

Mamo smiled sagely at him. They hugged and Mamo leaned his forehead against Steve’s in acknowledgment of his grief. “It’s not a problem. How can I help?”

Steve led them into the living room where Charlie was sleeping in his bassinet. Mamo approached quietly and smiled, “What a beautiful child.” 

“Charlie.” Steve introduced. He then went into a quick summary of everything that’s happened so far. 

“We’re in daily contact with the Newark police and doing our own investigations, but there’s not much to go on. Charlie’s great...but also a target. And well, other than keeping him safe here, there’s not much to do but, ya know...think about things needed to be done. Christenings and stuff. D-Danny...he was from a Catholic family. We don’t really know any Catholic churches that well and I was wondering if you had any recommendations?”

Mamo thought about it for a moment before answering. “I have a few friends. I can give you names and locations in case you want to do a bit of scouting yourself.”

Steve smiled at his friend. “Thank you. I’d appreciate that.”

“Any time….now, how are _ you _ doing?” He asked with such patience and caring look in his eyes, it made Steve look away. 

“Please don’t ask me that.” 

“Why?” Mamo asked. 

“Because I’ll answer honestly and I don’t think that’s what I need right now.” 

“Steve-”

“I have to be _ strong_, Mamo! And it’s so damn hard. Keeping emotions at bay, _ those _ emotions...it’s the only thing holding me together. I _ can’t _ fall apart. Not right now.” 

“Strength comes in different ways. If you let this anger steep inside of you for too long, it will poison you from the inside out.” Mamo warned. 

Steve’s lips quivered before he bit his bottom lip to try and stop a sob from escaping. He looked upward and tried to blink away the tears from his eyes as he ran his hand through his hair in despair. 

“I’ve lost people before. Close people. _ Family_. I...why is this worse?” Steve begged Mamo to answer him. He wasn’t a stranger to pain. He lost people a lot in service, but that was what they signed up for. To risk their lives so everyone back home would be safe to live theirs to the fullest. He’s lost people while running his task force, he’s lost close friends and family. And it’s hurt. It’s hurt so damn bad.

But losing Danny and Grace was a thousand times worse. 

“Losing people doesn’t mean you built up an immunity to pain, Steve,” Mamo told him gently. “Losing the tenth person in your life can hurt as much as losing someone for the first time. We are human. Even you. And Detective Williams, if I may say, brought you out of your soldier mentality more than anything else. It hurts the most because he broke through every wall you put up. He gave you love without asking for anything in turn...so what you feel now is the echo he left behind”

Tears escaped his eyes but he didn’t care at the moment. “I...I...I don’t know if I can do this, Mamo. I...I want to go into the field, guns blazing, and do what _ I _ know what to do! But I’m needed here...but I’m _ useless _ here! I can’t do this without him! I need Danny...I _ miss _ him! I...I said a stupid, quick goodbye. Didn’t even hug him this time. I do! I usually _ do _ but not this time...not the la... _ last _ time. I didn’t...I didn’t even tell him I loved him…” 

* * *

The bite. 

He was being offered the bite. 

Eric felt like he was having an out of body experience as his mind tried to wrap his mind around it. The local pack, which he honestly hadn’t even known were a thing until this moment, was offering a place among their ranks. It seemed logical to know that there was a pack on the island, but to Eric, there was only one pack. His pack. 

His mother was a wolf but his father had been a human. He’d been born a human but was raised among wolves. There were small moments throughout his life when he wished he was like the rest of his family. They were shortlived moments, however. His family never let him feel unwelcomed or particularly weak. And maybe because of how he was, he used his humanity as an excuse to slack off. 

Not being a wolf or next in line, Eric wasn’t under any sort of pressure to measure up as a wolf..or even a man. Not in the ways his uncle had been through to prove himself worthy of his birthright. 

Eric had been very comfortable with his place in the pack. Now everything has shifted. His pack needed him. Maybe it was just Charlie but that’s all he had and he had a duty to him. The threat was real and it wouldn’t stop. If he were a wolf he would have better chances of protecting his cousin. 

But at what price?

If he accepted, and he felt the need to, he would have to turn his back on his Ohana. He wouldn’t be able to say goodbye. Not properly. How could he? 

They were all grieving too. They may try to hide it when he’s around because they feel like he has more of a right to be even sadder than them, but they were still hurting. If he disappeared and took Charlie with him, he’d hurt them even more. 

Especially Steve. 

_ ‘What would your uncle want?’ _

Fuck.

Eric didn’t doubt what his uncle would want. But it clashed with knowing that if anything happened, his uncle wouldn’t trust anyone more than Steve to take care of his kids. He also had to remember that in all this time that he’s been on the island, his uncle never told Steve about his werewolf side. 

It seemed like a miracle that he never found out, but that just spoke to the volumes of what secrecy meant to his uncle about the pack. 

* * *

“Eric? Hey, where’d you go? I didn’t even see you leave.” Mary asked as she answered the door. 

“I uh...I went home to shower.” Eric replied. His chest felt heavy with the decision he made… or was going to make. 

“You could have used ours and borrow something of Steve or Junior’s.” She told him. Eric appreciated the worried mom look in her eyes, but it made him ache for his own mom. 

He shook his head, “I needed to stretch my legs. I like it here a lot, but…” 

“I get it.” She tells him. She hugs him and he returns the embrace tightly. He might not be able to say goodbye to everyone, but he had to try as best as he could. 

The hug seemed to bring some concern to her though. She searched his eyes to try to get a better read, “Everything okay?” 

“Y-yeah. Yeah. Um...where’s Charlie?” He asked after clearing his throat a bit. 

“He’s upstairs sleeping.” She answered. 

“Alone?” Eric asked with slight concern. 

She shook her head. “I forced Steve into another nap. He’s not getting enough sleep and I get it’s not easy bossing around a SEAL but someone’s gotta do it. He’ll be up soon...he doesn’t nap long.” She said with a sigh before smiling at Eric, “Have you eaten? Pua delivered some sandwiches that Lou ordered for us. They’re in the kitchen.” 

“Uh, sure.” He wasn’t really hungry, but his memories of eating are hazy at best. He also knows he won’t get near Charlie with Steve standing guard. So if he was going to take the baby it would need a creative idea. For now, he followed her into the kitchen and nibbled on whatever she placed in front of him. 

* * *

Steve left Junior to watch over Mary, Charlie, and Eric while he went into the office. He knew that HPD had cruisers parked in front and keeping an eye out, but he felt safer leaving one of 5-0 to guard his family. So the last thing he expected was to get a call from Mary in a panic telling him that Charlie was gone. 

His blood turned to ice and he might have collapsed for a moment. Images swirled in his head that did nothing for his mental health. 

As horrible as it always was to find the body of a child or a baby, knowing the body of that child or baby was worse. 

But thinking about finding _ Danny’s _ baby dead somewhere was enough to knock Steve off of his feet. 

He wasn’t sure how he made it home. One moment he was feeling different levels of dread in the office and the next he was practically tearing down his own door. 

Junior and Tani are talking to the officers while Mary’s speaking with Lou and Adam. 

“What happened? How’d they get in? Where’s Eric?” He demanded, looking around and not seeing him either. 

The team shared looks, no one sure how to tell him something. So he donned on his more authoritative tone and demanded, “What is it?

It was Mary in the end who decided to tell her brother what seemed to have happened. She handed him a note that simply said, '_I'm sorry_' and said, “Looks like Eric took Charlie…” 

* * *

Eric’s mind was a mess. So many thoughts and emotions were coursing through him at once as he carried baby Charlie through the woods towards the spot that had once been Williams’ territory. 

It was, in fact, Charlie’s whimpers and cries that kept bringing him back into the moment. 

He’d been allowed to take Charlie for a rest after a quick little bath. The house had been secured, Junior was with Mary, Eddie playing with Joan, HPD outside. 

How he got passed all of them he wasn’t sure. But he did. He was halfway down the street when he realized he was barefoot, speedwalking into a jog before it became a run, with a baby in his arms. 

He was doing it. 

He was going to take Charlie to the werewolf pack his uncle knew and trusted. They’d take care of Charlie, they’d show him how to be a proper wolf and have control, and they’d let Eric stay too. And they’d teach him all of that too. 

Once at the clearing he found a log he could sit down on. He secured Charlie in his arms and rocked him to stop the whimpering. 

“This...this is for the best, lil man. I know you liked it with the McGarrett's. They’re...they’re good people. Some of the best...some that...that Uncle D trusted most…” he muttered the last part. Inner conflict rising again, so he had to shake his head of emotions and try to stick to facts. “But they’re human! Not that there’s anything wrong with humans. But you...you’re not...and...and we can try to do what’s best for you but…” he stopped and looked around. He blinked back tears and let out a shaky breath. “_ Am _ I doing the right thing?”

* * *

Steve ordered all the stops. He had every available cop on the island looking for Eric and Charlie, with APB’s out, Jerry trying to track Eric’s phone. He drove around in his truck for hours until he was found by Adam and Lou and Adam told him to let him drive. With the amount of sleep or lack thereof, he didn’t have too much energy to fight against the order. He just wanted to find them and keep them safe. 

He didn’t understand why Eric would do this. 

Did he know more about the hit on his family than he was letting on? Or did he simply not trust that Steve could keep them both safe?

The hours dragged on and seemed to last an eternity. He couldn’t face going back home and see Mary’s worried face. Not just worry for him, but her motherly instincts took hold and latched on to Charlie in the last couple of days...losing him had her on edge. He couldn’t return home empty-handed on principle alone, but much less to see her face fall if he came back without their baby. Charlie was McGarrett and 5-0 and as Danny’s partner and leader of the team....he couldn’t face them with this sort of failure. 

So he got dropped off at the palace. He’d rather wallow in Danny’s old office than see anyone at the moment. 

When he got there, he froze at what greeted him there. 

Feeling a pair of eyes on him, Eric turned and stood up. Charlie in his arms. His feet were dirty and slightly bleeding from all the walking he did without wearing shoes. The rest of him seemed alright though. 

Steve stormed into Danny’s office, feeling like a bull in a China shop. He wanted to yell and be angry but he knew it was just his worry. The relief of seeing them alive and in one piece won out and he pulled Eric into a hug. With a very strict voice, he told him. “Don’t _ ever _ do that again!”

They were mindful of Charlie between them, but Eric returned the hug and nodded. He handed the baby over to Steve who held on to him protectively and would probably not be letting go of him soon. 

Sitting down, feeling slightly better, Steve demanded, “What the hell, Eric?”

The younger man was quiet for a moment before he began to talk. “I asked myself what Uncle D would want. Things have...stuff’s happened and that question’s popped in a lot. What would _ he _ want?” Eric paused and looked conflicted before he told Seve in a pained voice, “But he’s not here.”

“Eric…”

“Charlie’s _ yours_, Commander. He may be Uncle D’s kid. And we don’t want him to grow up without him not knowing where he comes from. But we can’t raise him as if we’re only looking after him for the weekend as if we’re expecting Uncle Danny to come back...Though I hope you keep him in mind as you raise his kid...Charlie’s yours now. To love and raise…”

There was another pause. Steve let the words sink in, feeling a new wave of emotions as the realization of Eric’s words settled. 

“There’s something you need to know though. About Charlie. About Uncle D. About our whole damn family. I...I know why they were killed. And more or less by who.”


	6. Chapter 6

Eric looked in the mirror and tried to not look as if he were wearing a suit one size too big. It used to fit, but with all of the stress of what’s been going on, he’s not too shocked to realize he’s lost a few pounds. Tailoring was the last thing on his mind and far too late now anyway. He wasn’t the star of the event, so he hopes he can blend into the background. 

_ -knock-knock- _

“Can I come in?” Steve asked. “Looking good.” 

“I look like a nerd that didn’t think he was gonna go to prom but ended being forced to and got an oversized suit. Let’s just be thankful it’s not a powdered baby blue.” Eric deadpanned. Then he asked, “Everything okay?” 

“Hm? Yeah, yeah. Lou and Renee are here. Renee’s helping Mary change Joan and Charlie.” Steve replied. There was an awkward moment before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a tie. 

“I have my own, thanks?” Eric stated, even if it sounded like a question. 

Steve gave him a sad smile, “It’s Danny’s. He uh...even after he assimulated a bit to island life the more time went on, he loved his ties. He left some around and I uh...had them. Stashed away. Big enough day...thought maybe you-” then he cut himself off short and said, “You don’t have to! I just though-”

Eric reached out and grabbed the tie. He felt the emotions swell up inside of him and he gave Steve a nod in thanks. “For Charlie’s big day.” 

“Yeah, for Charlie’s big day.” Steve echoed. 

Steve stayed and watched as Eric switched ties. There seemed to be something on the older man’s mind so Eric asked point-blank. Lately, he hadn’t had the emotional capacity to be subtle or too patient. “What?” 

“Do you regret it? Not taking Charlie? Not getting the bite?” 

He wasn’t surprised that it was still on Steve’s mind. It was still on his own mind from time to time. It seemed like an eternity ago that it happened but it’s only been a month and a half. In that time a lot has changed. 

After telling Steve the truth, which took a few days for Steve to learn the whole thing and accept it as what it was. The hardest part was that his uncle managed to keep such an important secret from Steve. The SEAL overthought what it could mean, thought about Danny not really trusting him, and it took a lot of Eric to express the things he learned as a child of a pack to convince Steve that it wasn’t personal. It was just survival. 

Since then Steve’s world has shifted and he’s brought in a lot of Danny’s old case files and reads through them with a new light. He recalls all the times Danny’s acted _ weird _ or different, and a lot of what was odd just fit into place. 

Sleeping arrangements have also shifted. Eric’s moved into the McGarrett home while Junior moved into Eric’s old apartment. After Steve, slowly the truth was revealed to Mary and Junior. But just them for now. Eventually, they think they’ll have to tell the team, but secrecy was still a matter of importance. So for now, Eric, Steve, and Mary knew since they were currently living with the child and Junior for an off-site back up who would understand the urgency or weirdness of a request if needed. 

Eric cleared his throat as he sat down on the bed. “Nah…” He shook his head as he was debating it apparently. “I mean...do I worry if I was being selfish? That I did the wrong thing and ruined Charlie’s life by keeping him from the people who could help him learn the most about himself. Sure. But then I can’t regret it. There’s no way I could have been part of them… getting bitten doesn’t always guarantee you’ll make it. And the whole ‘why wasn’t I born a wolf too’ thing was something I settled in my teen years. I made peace with being human…

“My family was my pack. And though when it came to my mom, grandparents, and Uncle D...I never felt lesser. Sure when some of the cousins came over I would be teased and felt like I had to overcompensate to prove myself...there were _ plenty _ of times when I didn’t feel like I fit in with my own pack. God knows what I would have felt like entering a new pack I didn’t have any blood with other than a baby?” He sighed deeply, running his hand over his face. Then he met Steve’s gaze. “With 5-0 I don’t worry about it. Or think about it. You guys are family. I don’t have to worry about what I bring to it. I have legit skills that are appreciated and... I like to think...I want to _ hope _...that it’ll be enough for Charlie…” 

Steve pulled Eric into a hug. Ever since Eric disappeared with Charlie, part of Steve’s mind was worried he’ll do it again. As Charlie’s last living blood connection, he had a right. But Steve didn’t think he could handle losing the last of Danny’s family. They were under his protection and he’d do everything to keep them safe. 

“Come on. We’ll be late.” 

* * *

With the help of Mamo and a big of leg walking, they settled in with a church. They explained the situation and after a while got the date settled. 

They invited all of Five-Oh, Kamekona and Flippa, Nahele, Noelani, the Hanamoas, Duke and his family, Pua, and a few others who were close to Danny. 

Steve was decked out in one of his best uniforms, holding baby Charlie as the priest did the blessing and baptized him. 

“I now invite the godfather and godmother to join us.” The priest called out. 

Eric and Mary rose from their seats and made it up to the altar. Once they stood across Steve and baby Charlie in his arms, the priest continued, “Eric Russo and Mary Ann McGarrett, as godparents are you ready to help the parent of this child in his duties?” 

“We are.” They replied in unison. 

“Do you renounce Satan?”

“I do renounce him.”  
“I do renounce him.” 

“And all of his works?”

Both fo then nod and reply together. 

“I do renounce them.”  
“I do renounce them.”

“And all of his empty promises?” 

“I do renounce them.”  
“I do renounce them.” 

The priest turns to Eric and asks, “Godfather, is it your wish that this child be baptized?”

Eric locked gaze with Steve for a moment before he nodded to the priest, “It is.” 

“In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit.” Steve did the cross-motion for Charlie while Eric did so on himself. “What name have you given the child?” 

“Charlie,” Steve then cleared his throat. “That is, Charles Daniel Wil-”

“McGarrett.” Eric chimed in. 

Steve looked at Eric with a confused but emotional expression. “I...are you...are you sure?” 

Eric took a deep breath. “I’ve told you before. We’re not going to let him grow up not knowing Uncle D or the rest of our family. Hell, we’ll even try to give Rachel some justice but...he’s your kid now, Steve. It’s sa-better this way.” 

There was an extra pointed look in Eric’s expression. They talked as much as they could about hunters and how they operated. Eric might have been saved because he didn’t go, or because he was human and not worthy enough, or because he had his father’s last name. Charlie being a Williams might be too on the nose. Maybe it won’t be that much of a safety barrier, but it _ was _ one. 

Steve took a deep breath to keep his emotions in check as he started again. “Uh...ahem. Uh...this is Charles Daniel McGarrett.” 

The priest smiled at them before he concluded the ceremony. “May God be with you all.” 

* * *

“Thought I’d find you out here,” Lou said as he approached Steve with two beers. 

Steve appreciated and accepted the beer gratefully. “Yeah. I needed a bit of space.” 

“Stupid question, but I’ll ask it anyway. You okay?” 

Steve inhaled and exhaled through his nose before taking a sip of his beer. “I...will be. Tomorrow’s going to be hell for me. But today I haven’t finished with.”

“It was a good day. Nice ceremony.” 

“It was! It was. It just...I’ve known I was Charlie’s caretaker for a while now. It began to sink in. And with my new schedule and duties…..the new fear I have out in the field. Charlie’s the first and last thing I think about. Will something happen to me that’ll keep me from coming back home to him? Will I mess up on the field that social workers will deem me an unfit parent and try to take him away? Am I doing everything Danny would want me to?” 

Saying Danny’s name aloud to others was still hard, but his stutter almost vanished. It’s only when he’s really emotional that it comes back. 

“Brother, let me tell you something. Becoming a dad, no matter how, always has you having all sorts of thoughts. Say goodbye to peace of mind...because every second of the day will be in some shape or form about them. But...they’re worth it. And trust me, Danny would be very proud of how you’re handling this.” 

Steve smiled gently and clinked his beer with Lou’s. “Today changed though. Before...I was just the guy who he was left with. Now...he’s a McGarrett.” 

Lou chuckled, “God help us all.” 

Steve glared playfully and elbowed him lightly. “It’s a privilege.” 

That was the first time in a long while that Steve’s joked and it was about accepting his role as Charlie’s father. But it brought him back to what will happen tomorrow. 

“I’m not ready to say goodbye to Danny, Lou.” 

“None of us are. But he’s done a lot for the island. And it’s our duty to honor him.” 

* * *

“We’re here today to pay our tribute and our respect to a pillar of our community. Our brother, one of our protectors...Detective Sergeant Daniel Williams. We are also here today to show our love and support to Danny’s family and friends….”

The place was packed. Every member of HPD, 5-0, and even other departments came out to honor Danny. As well as many civilians. People who knew Danny as a cop, who knew Danny as Grace’s father, and those who just knew him by reputation. 

There was a casket up front but it was closed because it was empty. Something hard and heavy weighed on Steve’s conscious at that. Next to it was a giant picture of Danny in his ceremony uniform. 

He was sitting up front with Mary, Eric, and Joan. Charlie was in his arms and he was using him as an anchor. 

He lost touch for a moment but he’s brought back to the moment when officers in uniform rise. A flag is placed over Danny’s empty casket and Duke approaches the center. Everyone with a badge rises. Steve glances around and there are a lot of hard and somber faces doing their best not to break down. Not all of them succeed since he saw a lot of tear stains. 

Duke reaches for his radio and Steve closes his eyes at this part. 

“Calling Detective Sergeant Williams…” there was a pause before he radios again. “This is the last call for Detective Williams…” Another pause and this time a few tears escape Steve’s eyes. “No response. Radio 2-6 is out of service after a long, valiant, and honorable time in police service...gone but not forgotten.”

There was a chorus of, “Gone but not forgotten.” 

There were speeches from people. He felt Eric get up and he tried to pay attention, he really did. He heard bits and pieces. How it was a mix of Danny’s tough love and patience that made Eric get his life together. That it was thanks to his uncle that he’s living a life his mother was proud of...and a promise of taking care of his little cousin. 

Amy Hanamoa spoke about how because of Danny her husband’s name was cleared and they could have the honor and the benefits needed to take care of each other. But before they were restored, Danny had always been there to make sure she and her son were okay. 

He’s sure every one of 5-0 went up to say something too. Then it was his turn. Mary took Charlie but he felt very exposed and vulnerable. 

“I uh…” He cleared his throat a few times. “Danny was...my better half. I didn’t go a day without arguing with him,” He chuckled a little and got a chuckle from the crowd. Then the tears clogged his vision. “He was amazing...brave. No matter the pressures of society or media or peers...Danny stuck to his true self. He was unapologetically...Danny.” He realized that was true to his werewolf side. It was part of him, sure but it didn’t change who Danny was. Didn’t change what he stood for or what he believed in. “My partner believed in justice. In good triumphing over evil. He knew that sometimes the tide was against us...but he didn’t back down...he...he...god, I loved him. More...than anyone…” He forgets where he is for a moment. But it’s the truth, so he won’t take it back. He’ll let them do with that whatever they want. 

“He’s gone now and that pain? That’s the worst...no bullet or knife wound can compare to the empty spot he left behind. But I hope to make him proud...and keep fighting. Keep watching over his home and his ohana...and our son.” 

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_*** ONE YEAR LATER***_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eric collapsed on the bed, exhausted. 

One year to the day of the fire and he was emotionally drained. They had a small ‘remembrance’ thing for his uncle at the palace. It was nice, but it brought up a lot of the emotions of when it first happened. Steve let him duck out of there early and he was thankful for it. 

He stayed looking at the ceiling for a long while before he sat up and pulled out his phone. It was something he fell into the habit of doing awhile after he first lost his family. He’d call their old phones just to hear their voices on their voicemails. 

Some of their phones were already disconnected so that was disheartening. He saved the messages on a recording app of the others. But he still likes to call the ones he can. It makes him feel as if...as if they might answer. Or that if they don’t, it’s not because they’re dead but because...they’re busy. 

He knows it’s not healthy and Steve’s suggested a therapist he could go to. He thinks he might, just not yet. 

He clicks on the name of his uncle’s number without really paying attention to what contact he clicked. It rang and he waited for it to go to voice mail….except it didn’t. 

“...”

“H-hello?” Had his uncle’s number been reassigned? Probably right? “Sorry I was just callin-”

“_Eric_?” 

No. 

No way. 

It’s impossible!

Right? 

“Grace?!”

* * *

“Are you sure this is wise?” Junior asked. 

“Probably not…” Eric answered. “You didn’t have to come with me.”

“The reason I assume you don’t want to tell Commander McGarrett is that it could be a trap. And I get it. He’s had a hell of a year. Attempts at Charlie’s life, learning about werewolves, cases involving the supernatural, social services questioning if he’s a good enough parent...if this is a trap and it’s not really them, then we can’t let him have that sort of false hope. But I also can't let you go alone.” Junior said. 

“Right. But if it is them…” Eric wanted to hope. But he was scared to. 

Junior placed a hand on his shoulder, “We’ll find out. Come on, let’s get to our gate.” 

Eric looked down at his _ AirCanada _ticket and followed Junior to their gate. If that had indeed been his cousin and not just some really good imposter or specialized tech to lure him to his death, then she was alive. And so was his uncle.

So many questions ran through his mind. He was a huge bundle of nerves and full of anxiety. 

And as much as he feared to have it….hope. 

For the first time in a year, he felt hopeful. 

  
_To be continued_   
_ December 2019_

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you have it! This was a project that I've had in mind for a while. It's obviously not the whole story. There WILL be a sequel. Steve is really strong and though we know he's emotional he has a lot of walls and the show just doesn't have the time to give his mental state the right attention, so in part that's what I wanted to do. I also really love Eric and it seemed like these two were the main stars of this and I'm kinda proud of that. Dealing with emotions and secrets and I just hope I did them justice. 
> 
> I'm not sure how much I'll be posting in November. If I do, it'll probably be to update some of my ongoing WIPs, but the sequel to this will be posted in December. Not sure exactly when though. 
> 
> Feel free to come by [My Tumblr](https://space-ace--ravenclaw-demigod.tumblr.com/)


End file.
